Falling for you unconsciously
by Lady McSnape
Summary: Minerva and Severus frequently argue until Albus had enough. He gave them the punishment that changed their lives forever. They were unconsciously falling for each other but had no guts to tell. Will they hide their feelings forever or not? RR please!
1. The Fight

If you had started reading, don't stop, please.

Characters: Minerva M. and Severus S.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to JK Rowling and I don't even gain money out of this story.

_At the staff room, 20 minutes ago._

"_You'll give Mr. Longbottom another chance, Professor Snape!"_

"_I will not!"_

"_Don't use that tone on me, young man!" hissed Minerva._

"_Don't treat me like I'm one of your students!" snarled Severus._

"_I am not!"_

"_Yes, you are! I'm a teacher here just like you and I expect you to treat me like one!"_

"_How dare you spar we with your expectations! I know you are, Severus and I exactly treat you like one!"_

"_No, you don't! You always treat me as a stupid student! Damn your insufferable superiority!"_

"_Now why is superiority in the subject? You're talking nonsense, Severus!"_

"_No! You're always acting superior but you don't intimidate me woman!'_

"_I hell not try to intimidate you, young man!" said Minerva, now shouting._

"_Don't. treat. me. like. a. student!" bellowed Severus matching Minerva's._

"_Will you both stop it?! You're not the only two occupying this room, you know! Give us some peace!" said Rolanda Hooch, slamming the book she was reading on her table._

"Oh God…" whispered Minerva as she put her quill down as the fight with Severus kept on replaying in her mind. She was trying to distract herself by marking the essays of the seventh years from the memory and the constant throbbing ache of her head created by the heated discussion (or was it even a discussion? As far as she can remember they nearly tried to hex each other) she just had with that slimy I-Hate-Gryffindor Slytherin, however, as desperate as she may to resolve to any measures that my chase the pain away, the ache just don't know how to leave her head. She thought of him and regretted doing so for her blood started to boil badly. Why can he be so much annoying? Why can't he just treat the students fairly and quit favoring his oh-so-good brats! Why does he always have to be a complete moron who kept on nattering about superiority and 'stop treating me a student'? Like he was not that bad enough just being a greasy grown bat in the first place for goodness sake!

To think of it, they always argued about anything else especially about everything that may be related to Quidditch but she did enjoy those sparring of words especially when she won the argument. But, the fight ago was definitely a serious heated one and none of them enjoyed it as they always did. (She saw Severus's lips sometimes twitched to smile every time they argue). It must be because of the day's load of hard works that made them irritated in just about anything that even altered their control to act as professionals. They do fight seriously whenever they had enough and Minerva boiled madly with that previous one. She should thank teachers for cutting the fight for them.

She had always respected Severus Snape and treated him equally. He was her friend after all. One of the closest she considered. They would spend time walking on the school grounds (while arguing sometimes). They would play a game of chess on Friday nights. She sometimes could understand what the man was trying to relay without words and this made him even more relax with her. He would share to her some of his day's frustrations without difficulty. She trusted him not because Albus trusted Severus but because he was worthy of her trust. And the fact still remains even with their famous arguments and house rivalries that they were friends. But, anger still didn't exempt Severus because he's a friend. She won't ease her anger if he won't give Longbottom an extra chance. She knew Neville's quite hopeless and she can attest to that even in her classes but she'd never lose hope on him and Severus shouldn't. Poor Neville, forbidden to attend Potions anymore. She was outraged and that was their argument was all about. Severus did sometimes get on her nerve and that sometimes counted this. No, she will not ease up. Not if he'll never give Neville another chance.

"_Will you both stop it?! You're not the only two occupying this room, you know! Give us some peace!" said Rolanda Hooch, slamming the book she was reading on her table._

_They became quiet but still fought with glares of daggers with each other and even had slowly reached for their wands in their pockets to hex each other but their mind plan was not hindered from the staff in the room._

"_No. Don't even try you two or I'll hex you both first before you could even kill each other!" said Poppy angrily._

"_I'll help you, Poppy, before everything gets nasty here!" squeaked Filius Flitwick._

"_You're famous arguments do get annoying sometimes." said Professor Binns in a dry boring voice, who had popped out a while ago unnoticed._

"_Why won't you two have some peace? Don't you ever stop fighting?" said Pomona Sprout._

_The teachers always did enjoy watching and listening to their arguments. The female teachers even giggled and teased them that arguing was their way of flirting with each other but the two would just scowl about the most absurd idea in their life (as they claimed it to be). The teachers would even tease them for having such a strange way of being romantic which made them totally feeling sick. They didn't break their eye contact, still glaring each other to death, while listening to the teachers, each speaking their sentiments. Minerva and Severus was silently shocked to hear them not teasing but scolding them. It must be because the day didn't go easy on them too or they have had enough. Accepting defeat from the teacher's joined forces; they turned their back on each other and left the room._

"_That would do for the meantime. I'm just tired enough to listen." said Rolanda._

"_Yeah, I still won't stop teasing the two though." said Aurora Sinistra._

"_You don't ever give up, do you?" said Filius._

"_Nope and I know you have your hopes up too for those two."_

"_Yes, yes." muttered Filius in defeat._

"_They are perfect for each other!" said Pomona._

"_And will be a perfect couple!" exclaimed Charity Burbage and all the teachers laughed in excitement. _

Severus sighed in defeat and slammed his fist on the table. He was trying to distract himself from the flashing memory of the fight with Minerva by marking essays of the seventh years. Due to his anger, the papers looked like garbage with nasty remarks and scores. Only a few got good but none got excellent.

His headache didn't help him but made his day even nastier but the fight with Minerva made it nastiest.

Hell, they even attempted to reach for their wands and hex each other. Credit for that Mediwitch who had cut the building hell of the fight. Why she should be so much annoying? How can't she clearly see and understand that Longbottom was a hopeless case? Why does she always see to it that her lion cubs should be given importance? Even a hopeless one, damn it! Why does she always need to treat him like a child? She had always provoked him. Why wouldn't she even give him a chance to have his way once without even provoking him in the first place?

To think of it, they always argued about anything else especially about everything that may be related to Quidditch but he did enjoy those sparring of words especially when he won the argument. But, the fight ago was definitely a serious heated one and none of them enjoyed it as they always did (He saw Minerva's lips sometimes twitched to smile every time they argue). It must be because of the day's load of hard works that made them irritated in just about anything that even altered their control to act as professionals. They do fight seriously whenever they had enough and Severus boiled madly with that previous one.

He had always respected Minerva Mcgonagall. She was his friend after all; the friend he has besides Dumbledore. In fact, he admired the witch. She was intelligent; good mannered, courageous and beautiful even on her age. They would spend time walking on the school grounds (while arguing sometimes). They would play a game of chess on Friday nights. She sometimes could understand what the man was trying to relay without words and this made him even more relax with her. He could share to her without difficulty. And, she had made it known to him that she trusted him not because Albus trusted Severus but because he was worthy of her trust. And the fact still remains even with their famous arguments and house rivalries that they were friends. But, anger still didn't exempt Minerva because she's a friend. He won't ease his anger. She had treated him like a student and even dare provoke him with his lack of sympathy against Longbottom. Merlin, the boy's hopeless and why can't she understand that? She could even attest to that. Minerva did sometimes get on his nerve and that sometimes counted this one. No, he will not ease up. Not if she'll not stop treating him like a child and let him be to his decisions.

Severus stood up and stacked the papers to the side of his desk. He went to the library and borrowed the book about _Potions during the Dark Ages in Rome_. He'd better read this and the book will absolutely lighten up his mood even more starting that he had taken 150 points from insufferable Gryffindors, 30 points from Ravenclaws and 20 points from the two Hupplepuff students just by staring at him and probably snickering inside at his greasy hair. Not surprisingly, the library became deserted when he entered. He grinned evilly thinking how being intimidating was so damned good. He was busy smirking that he didn't notice somebody had entered the library when he was about to exit and they bumped unto each other. His headache came back and anger rose when he recognized the person he had bumped unto and that somebody was the last person he would want to see that day: Minerva.


	2. The Fight Continues

_I'm sorry I think we'll be having out of character here. We'll they're humans and sometimes humans do lose control. I'll leave you to your good judgment. Thank you and thank you've survived the first chapter. _

_Review please! Thanks!  
_

-----------------

"Why do you keep on appearing every time I hell wish you don't? Your existence causes me headache!" said Severus in a very cold voice.

"Believe me; I suffer gravely not just from headache when I see you but also high blood! Trust me; I loathe seeing a large – nose greasy bat every day of my life!" spat Minerva with all the fatal venom she could muster and give.

"How dare you get my nose into this, you imbecile!" shouted Severus.

"Oh, did I hurt you, Severus? Don't even tell me an idiot like you have a heart because you obviously have none!" yelled Minerva back.

The trio, who were on their way to the library, heard outbursts of severe anger from, no doubt, the famous mortal rivals of Hogwarts. Unlike any students who ran away for their lives as if just by lurking around the area was a painful suicide, Harry, Ron and Hermione, stayed close to hear their raging teachers out and hid behind the suit of armor, assured that they could be at least safe from any curses that will soon be flying around.

"Wow, they do really get on each other's nerves, don't they? They just don't give up bickering!" whispered Harry.

"Yeah, I hope Mcgonagall will finally kill Snape!" said Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione incredulously.

"What?"

"Don't ever wish that again!"

"I don't understand you, Hermione. How could you wish to let that evil man alive?" said Ron in disbelief.

"I know he's not that kind but there's still goodness hiding inside him somewhere and it's not pleasant to wish someone die and I can't believe you think Professor Mcgonagall could do such a horrid thing!"

"How could you say that? Why can't it just penetrate your mind that he's PURE EVIL? And, Mcgonagall won't hold back. See her, she's really furious!"

"Furious she is but Professor Mcgonagall is a decent woman! I can't believe you, Ron! You're ridiculous!"

"Now, Hermione, you've crossed the border –"

"Will both of you shut up? You're sounding like our professors, really!" said Harry impatiently.

"That's it! You've crossed the border, Minerva! You're suggesting I'm an ANIMAL!!!" roared Severus furiously than before.

"Aren't you, Severus? I'm surprised! You _act_ like one!" bellowed Minerva sarcastically.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME, YOU STUPID WENCH!" shouted Severus at the top of his voice.

"I'M NOT! YOU'RE ALREADY AN ANIMAL SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" shouted Minerva, matching the loudness of Severus' shout. She couldn't contain the anger very much longer and lost control of her voice.

"YOU'RE A DISGUSTING OLD HAG!"

"YOU'RE A SLIMY BRAIN - ROTTEN BAT!"

"YOU –" "SILENCE!"

Severus' attempt to retort was drowned by the angry, unusual authoritative voice of the headmaster. The trio and the two professors jumped upon hearing the headmaster so unusually mad and the deafening silence came as the tongues of the shocked and terrified professors curled back inside their throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Albus Dumbledore in a hair - raising cold voice.

The two just looked down to their feet, unable to speak or to make any sound.

"Minerva? Severus?"

But still, the two merely flinched and stood speechless.

"Report to my office, both of you. _Now_."

Dumbledore marched his way to his office having the two professors follow him, looking like drenched chicks. He waited for Minerva and Severus to settle down who were still not daring to look him in the eye. And the trio, who were unnoticed lurking around, forgot why they were there in the first place and thought best to just head back to the Gryffindor's common room.

"I – I – I swear I'm not going to break any rules when Dumbledore's around." said Ron who was quite trembling.

"Yeah, the headmaster was really frightening. I've never seen him quite mad before." said Hermione in a small voice. Harry just nodded.

Meanwhile, at the headmaster's office, Minerva and Severus still didn't have to make any move to meet Dumbledore's eyes and see disappointment and annoyance; they could feel it. They could feel the unfathomable gaze of the headmaster though they were not that sure if it was a glare or simply a gaze.

"Can at least one of you tell me what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

The two still didn't utter a single word but after minutes of three, Minerva who seemed to retrieve her lost voice, bravely spoke,

"Headmaster, please forgive –"

"I did not ask you to ask for forgiveness, Minerva. I was asking for the details of the recent event." Dumbledore cut in, speaking in a now calm voice.

"I – I, Well, Severus started it."

"I did not! You did!" spat Severus, who miraculously also found his voice, with pure venom.

"I did not, you arrogant bastard!" said Minerva in clenched teeth.

"You were –"

"Enough." Dumbledore broke in before his two teachers could resume insulting and yelling at each other again. "May I ask both you your role here in Hogwarts?"

"Teachers." chorused the two professors, blushing in embarrassment.

"Correct. And, may I know your positions here as well?"

Minerva and Severus crouched down, hoping to dissolve, once again lost their voice.

"Correct me if I'm wrong that you, Minerva, is our Transfiguration teacher and as well as the Head of the Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmistress and while you, Severus, is our Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin house who was highly and equally respected and feared just like Minerva by most students and some of the staff. Am I correct?"

The witch and the wizard merely nodded; their faces turning tomatoes.

"Then, can you tell me what was and is expected from both of you?" asked Dumbledore and proceeded to answer his own question, knowing that the two won't at least utter a word. "Proper decorum and self – control. You should be the role models of the students. Now, what would the students react seeing their heads of houses shouting at each other? Especially the Gryffindor and the Slytherin? Did you know that you two looked like spoiled three year olds fighting over a bottle of milk? You acted like _children_. _Loud_ spoiled children."

Dumbledore suppressed a smile looking at his two closest friends who were moping at their seats like three year olds caught munching on chocolates forbidden to eat those before bedtime.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed 'cause I really was." He continued. "And to tell you honestly, I'm already fed up with those constant bickering of yours and constant pondering of mine why you two argue when I just saw you two walking together and talking peacefully the other day."

Silence dawned over the office. Dumbledore eyed his teachers to see their reactions and study these carefully. He observed that the two blushed even more by the last thought he had said.

"_Hmm. Interesting_." thought Albus.

"I'm really sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I know I acted completely insolent not fit to a deputy headmistress and a teacher. I want you to know how shameful I am of myself and how deeply sorry I am that I didn't act accordingly." croaked Minerva in a small but rather clear voice.

"Apology accepted, Minerva." Dumbledore smiled at Minerva who was now looking at him straight in the eye. Minerva returned a weak smile.

"Headmaster." said Severus silently.

"Yes, Severus?"

Albus and Minerva watched him like he was a movie in which the part now was in suspense. He looked like he was struggling for a silent dilemma and just by speaking it loud could kill him.

"I'm sorry." He finally said in feeble voice, slightly wincing.

"It's okay, Severus. You're forgiven."

Dumbledore smiled while watching Severus. He knew the man unusually say the "sorry" word but he was moved finding the sincerity in it though he was not looking at him when he spoke.

"I believe it is not only me who should be hearing the magic word." said Dumbledore.

Severus now looked at him for the first time and was followed by Minerva, both looking at him questioningly. But after a fraction of a second, Severus transferred his gaze to Minerva while the witch, still looking at Albus, now wide – eyed as she understood what the headmaster had meant. Before Minerva finally decided to speak first, the two stared at each other with unemotional faces contemplating the thought of swallowing pride.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I'm sorry for shouting at you and insulting you."

Severus nodded. "I'm…sorry…too…Minerva."

"This is touching! Wondeful!" exclaimed Albus, watching the two blushed while looking at the things around that were suddenly appeared to be interesting. "Everything's fixed then, both of you can go now but I tell you, I'm not going let you off the hook this time. You two deserve some punishment." said Albus calmly.

Severus stiffened. "Did - Did I hear you right, Albus? Punishment?"

"Yes."

"_When did this old man give punishments? He really isn't funny kidding like that. I can't believe he's scaring me now."_ thought Severus, now gazing at Minerva who looked totally in the same state as him.

"A-albus. I'm sorry. If you're joking this is not funny." said Minerva. Severus admitted to himself that he wholeheartedly agree with the witch although he will never ever say that aloud.

"I am not, Minerva. I'm serious but you won't be punished now though I now have the perfect idea. I'll inform the both of you tomorrow. You can leave now." said Albus with a trace of finality in his voice.

The two didn't move and looked at him as if he was speaking Chinese just a while ago.

"Minerva? Severus? You can go now." He said slowly.

Minerva and Severus, coming back from the city of shock and doubt, stood and nodded at him rigidly and walked out of his office, walking robotic. Albus suppressed to laugh seeing his two closest friends in a dazing manner.

Severus, who was the last to go out, closed the door with force not intended. He was standing alongside Minerva who was looking daze just as him. They stood still for a moment as if just moving a little bit; they could worsen the complications of their dreamy reality.

"Did Albus really say _punishment_?" asked Severus.

"I think I'm having a strange dream with you, Severus."

"Do you think he's serious?"

"I don't really know."

"He's joking."

"I hope so."

"Okay… I'm going."

"Me too."

Then, the two parted ways and went to their respective quarters.


	3. The Punishment

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy. By the way, I'm not a native speaker of English so do forgive me if you do spot some mistakes in grammar there. I'm open to corrections so give me a punch about the mistake.  
_

_And, well if you want to suggest any scenes that will improve this story, don't hesitate to tell me so._

_Thank you to those people who reviewed. I do appreciate you.  
_

_Review please! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

Minerva and Severus were at the Headmaster's office the next morning, waiting tensely for Albus Dumbledore to appear and say "gotcha!" and that the punishment was entirely a joke. Both faces looked grim just by thinking of it.

Severus was pacing back and forth, chanting curses and hexes and words like "It must be a joke or Albus will get a dose of my wrath!" while Minerva was sitting in the visitor's chair, rapping her fingers repeatedly on the table and also muttering incoherent words when the headmaster finally entered his office, cutting both the teacher's actions. Albus was followed by anxious stares from the moment he entered the room and walked the way to his chair. Albus sat and smiled at them.

"Care to have some Lemon drop?" He offered.

No one responded to him but rather stared darkly at him. Minerva's lips pursed angrily as ever and Severus's hand twitched, definitely debating to reach for his wand. Albus knew he had made a grave how – to – start mistake and his two closest friends will no doubt, murder him. He had always wondered though. What is it with people and sweet harmless lemon drops anyway? He cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll go straight to the details before the two of you murder me." He said calmly.

"Certainly." said Severus gravely.

"Well, I already had in mind as I've said yesterday the appropriate punishment." The headmaster paused to see the reaction of his teachers and certainly, this gave them an imaginary blow. They looked as though Albus had threatened to use the Cruciatus curse on them.

"I have a great feeling that the two of you will never ever like this punishment and –"

"Say it already, Albus." said Minerva impatiently.

"I warn you this will give you quite a shock and I –"

"SAY IT." hissed Severus.

"Okay then. Well, as for your punishment you will stay and _live together_ as _muggles_ at my house, positioned at a muggle town in London and when I say as _muggles, _you can't use magic and when I also say _live together_, it also applies the meaning as a _couple_." said Albus and silently debated with himself whether he should cast a shield charm after. But then again, what he had said gave an another imaginary blow so hard this time that Minerva nearly fainted but grabbed the edge of the table to support her from fall and Severus staggered backwards as if he had been pushed to the ground. Albus stared at them anxiously for a while as both were too shocked to speak or even move, probably digesting slowly in mind the "most ridiculous" punishment he had ever given. He didn't know whether he would feel amusement or pity seeing Severus and Minerva looked and rooted like they were struck and stunned by lightning. It almost took a century for one of them to be the first to recover and that was Severus.

"Hahaha. Very funny, Albus. You can laugh your head off now." said Severus sarcastically.

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"Cut it out, Albus. You can say the "gotcha!" word now." said Minerva.

"You thought I'm joking? I am dead serious, Minerva, Severus." said Albus flatly.

Now, both stiffened as the third imaginary blow hit them and nearly killed them. Albus was convinced his words carried strong magic all along; he noticed that the two looked like a mess. Well, Severus always looked like a mess though but Minerva?

"You said that our punishment is that we'll stay and live together as muggles at your house, positioned at a muggle town in London and when you say as _muggles, _we can't use magic and when you also say _live together_, it also applies the meaning as a _couple_?" said Severus incredulously.

"You always impress me with your excellent memory, Severus." said Albus with a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

"_How dare he twinkle in a time like this?"_ thought Severus. He made a mental note to himself to write a book containing his golden commandments and he must absolutely start writing it immediately.

_First Commandment: You shall never ever twinkle when Severus is in the state of thinking it's your time to have your deserving death._

_Second Commandment: Never ever mock Severus about bonding activities like 'live together with Minerva' or anything that may be related to it._

"But that is…the very idea as a couple…is very absurd." said Minerva faintly.

"Not absurd Minerva but a bloody piece of a shit idea!" said Severus with all the venom he could give.

"Watch your words, Severus." said Albus seriously.

"Albus, I believe this is entirely a joke. You wouldn't give us punishment as absurd as that. I can handle living in the Forbidden Forest but living as a muggle with Severus is like Avada Kedavra." said Minerva. Severus looked insulted.

_Third Commandment: Curse Minerva whenever she says 'living with Severus is like Avada Kedavra.'_

"Oh yes, I can, Minerva, and I tell you that I won't turn my back on my word."

"No, Albus! You can't and you will turn your back on your word!" shouted Severus.

"I can and I won't." said Albus calmly.

"Albus!" yelled Minerva, now losing the control she had a while ago.

"I am serious as I've said and the punishment's final." Albus muttered a spell silently and the wands of the two professors flew straight to him. Minerva and Severus gaped, horror-struck of what the headmaster had done.

"Albus Dumbledore! Give me back my wand!" yelled Severus furiously.

_Fourth Commandment: Prepare your tomb whenever Severus retrieves his taken wand from you. _

"I want my wand back _now_!" yelled Minerva.

"As I've said, you can't use magic. Don't you two ever pay attention?" said Albus.

"I will not obey nor get myself involve with that devilish punishment of yours! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" bellowed Severus.

"Albus, don't let us go berserk. Please, just give us back our wands." said Minerva threateningly.

"No, don't you two dare intimidate me not when you don't even have your wands to defend yourselves!" said Albus Dumbledore in his hair – raising cold voice, glaring at them. The two cringed and shuddered but Minerva, the ever courageous one composed herself and returned the headmaster's glare.

"I don't care anymore, Albus! I'm sick of your silly plans especially of this absurd punishment of yours! Certainly, are you wise or not? Who would ever resort to this ridiculous idea! You, yourself act like a child, Albus. A child thinking about nothing but nonsense! Really, how could you even decide such punishment as this?" yelled Minerva icily.

Albus was definitely taken aback of Minerva's behavior and choice of words. He had known the witch for so long that even though she sometimes disagrees with the Headmaster's plans, she would speak her opinions in a polite way and never there was a time that she would insult or mock the headmaster. She had great respect that no one could even level with but now, all was not the Minerva he had always known. Severus was also shocked like the headmaster. He never heard her insult the headmaster and Wow; he thought that Minerva was that bloody furious at the moment. He suppressed a chuckle seeing the headmaster so shocked. However, shocked and nearly defeated as he seemed because Minerva do have a good point, Albus's rational mind did not betray him.

"Fight fire with fire. Fight absurd ones with absurd ideas." said Albus in a matter – of – fact tone.

"And to what are you using this weapon against?" snarled Minerva.

"Don't tell me the constant arguments were not absurd ones, Minerva, because I know you know those fights were downright ridiculous!"

Minerva sat speechless, apparently, not having a single of anything to retort back because she knew those were often silly fights. Utterly nonsense. Severus who was listening to the exchange of lines between the Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster also stood silent for he knew that Albus was correct. Merlin, they're close to knock out.

"Albus, we know we get into silly arguments often but I don't think this is the appropriate idea to get us stop those bickering. We will assure you that we will not fight each other again and treat each other as the best of friends, whether we like it or not." said Severus. Minerva was not shocked to hear this from the wizard because she knew he was desperate as she was. She was about to suggest that also.

"No, I will not break my word. I firmly believe that this will greatly improve your relationship with each other, plus, the bonus lessons you'll learn that will make you mature even more."

"Don't you call a woman like me mature? Goodness, Albus, I'm nearly seventy." mocked Minerva.

"I am not a child. I am mature enough." said Severus with dignity.

"Age is not a measurement of maturity. It is how much and deep you learn values given by life. It is how accordingly you act and react to the things everyday of your life."

Minerva and Severus were speechless. They could never provoke the old man's wisdom.

"You will leave tomorrow after the end – of – the – term feast and of course, after you've made sure the children will return safe to their respective homes. Then, I will escort the both of you to my house where you will be staying for a month and there, you will act like a muggle couple. It is likely a muggle town so you will not have your wands with you to do magic. You will live and perform things in a muggle way. I will give you enough money to sustain your needs for a month. You will act friendly and loving as possible. You'll return here in August." said Albus Dumbledore with finality.

He gazed at the two and can hardly read the unexplainable and mixed emotions shown in their faces.

"Now, may I hear what you two say?" continued Albus. "Everything agreed?"

Albus saw how the two inhaled deeply and swelled like ripe red tomatoes. He swore that he felt the air in the room emptied as the two inhaled together. He was later then met by the sudden furious explosion of:

"NO! NEVER!!!" shouted Minerva and Severus together.


	4. The Arrival

_Hello! I'm half - awake when I was writing this chapter actually. So I don't know what to feel about this.  
_

_Review please!_

_

* * *

_  
Severus stood seething beside Minerva in a small but comfortable house. He didn't need to look sideways and see the witch fuming. He could feel the heat of the witch's fury that made the atmosphere blazing hot. The house would possibly be on fire any minute now. He could also feel the heat of his anger currently blazing in the surface that he could almost breathe fire mightier than a dragon. He was sulking at the side, desperately trying not to remember how the Headmaster had talked them about this. No, he also didn't want to ponder how the hell Albus Dumbledore had dragged them to come to this place.

"Well, we're here! Won't you two stop fuming already and start looking around?" said Dumbledore, beaming.

Severus glared daggers at him and so as Minerva.

"I can't believe it. You almost look identical when you glare like that." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Don't. chuckle." growled Minerva.

Severus wanted to do two things at a time. He wanted to laugh hard. Seeing Minerva so furious than him was truly amusing and he even thought that no one can ever best his anger capacity. He also wanted to curse. Was he that nasty enough to be with that it drove Minerva insanely angry enough to possibly end every human life in the world? He felt like his reputation and dignity has been stepped on. He should be the one close to berserk now, not Minerva.

"Easy, Minerva." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore could almost swallow. He had never seen Minerva so close to a hungry mad lioness that hadn't eaten a single meat for a century. He had not expected things to go abnormal. Minerva, who was more furious than Severus about this idea, was indeed an abnormal reality.

"Okay, the money's inside the pouch on the dining table. Everything's perfect but still lacking."

Dumbledore turned his back on them and stood at the door. He muttered spells and performed fast and complex wand movements. The air whirled around them for moment and then left and whirled around the house. The headmaster finished his incantations by placing a hand against the door and pushed it closed.

"Done." said Dumbledore.

"What did you do?" asked Severus in clenched teeth.

"I have activated some enchantments that would hinder the two of you to Apparate. And whenever you're out and think or act to escape, you will find yourself dragged back to the house. Even in areas like shops, parks or anywhere it is, you will not be able to Apparate." said Dumbledore.

Now it was Severus's turn to release his fury. He can't believe it! He had planned to Apparate away from this house the moment the old man's out of sight and he had always thought there could be a loophole in situations like this. Bloody Merlin, he hated this old man so much when he's using his brain.

"Undo the enchantments, Albus." snarled Severus; his voice was ever dangerous that even a basilisk would recoil in fear.

"I will not." said Dumbledore with a dazzling twinkle.

"_Where does this man get the courage to twinkle in times like this?"_ He thought. "I could kill you, Albus! I swear I could!"

"That's sad to hear. I am most unhappy."

"UNDO THE ENCHANTMENTS NOW!" shouted Severus, turning phoenix in anger.

Minerva was not mindful of the heated rumble between the men. She was busy panicking, knowing her plan was totally useless now. Now that Albus had lifted some enchantments to deprive them from Apparating. How she wished she hadn't thought of it too loud during their departure. Albus might have set some scheme detecting spells on them. She chanted the words 'What to do' repeatedly in a panicky way in her mind.

"_I can always turn myself a tabby cat and run away."_ thought Minerva and she grinned cunningly.

"The enchantment does not limit to persons. It works the same way to animals." said Dumbledore with a twinkle.

Minerva's jaw dropped. She can't believe it! She can't believe this old man. Her suspicion that Dumbledore could read minds was indeed true!

"_Thou shall not twinkle at me in times like this!" _She thought and stared at him darkly. Sweet Merlin, she could kill this infuriating man.

"_Why do I always get the feeling Minerva suspects me as a mind reader?" _thought Albus. He really never knew the plans of these two but really, he was facing a Slytherin here. No doubt that it will plan some escape. And of course, he knew Minerva has a cunning mind enough to best a Slytherin. He would never underestimate a witch like her.

"I guess I'm done here. I'd better leave. Good luck to the both of you and don't try to do funny things!" said Dumbledore, giving each of them a wink and headed to the door.

"This will help you, I firmly believe." He finally said and went completely out of sight.

Minerva and Severus stood rooted at their spots. They felt like the world was spinning and they fell. They fell to the dark call of doom and were doomed forever. Was this reality? Dumbledore gone and they were alone now together and that could do nothing else because there was no way to escape? They glared at the door as if Dumbledore was still standing there, twinkling. After a minute of sensing each other's presence, they averted their gaze and glared daggers at each other. After a year of glaring and scowling as if by doing so they could kill, Minerva and Severus gave up and started looking around.

The house was small but comfortable. There was a backyard garden and a laundry room. The living room has a long sofa facing the muggle box that shows moving pictures. Severus had seen one. Beside was an end table and a gramophone was on top of it. At the corner, there was a fireplace with 2 couches beside it. Severus's lips twitched. He was visualizing himself sitting near the warm fire, sipping coffee while his feet were on the other couch. The kitchen was spacious and complete of utensils and the dining table was big. The refrigerator contained a little food. The bedroom was also spacious. To the right of it was the bathroom which contained a big tub and in the middle of the room was the luxurious matrimonial bed. Wait…

"_Wait…Am I dreaming? Is this the one and only bedroom of Albus Dumbledore…"_ thought Severus.

"… _that only have one bed? The only matrimonial bed? Does this mean I'm going to share this bed with…"_ thought Minerva.

"…_Minerva?"_ thought Severus.

The two was staring at the bed, standing like statues. For a minute, they kept on asking themselves quietly if the scene around them was not a dream; that there was truly one bedroom and bed. And, there was silence for almost a decade and these two who looked like dormant volcanoes for a minute, swelled from the depths of lava, blew out furious steams like a hot kettle and…

"_So, there's only one bedroom and bed and I have to share it with Severus…Just wait. Wait for me, Albus Dumbledore because the day we see each other again, I'll give you…" _thought Minerva.

"_So, there's only one bedroom and bed and I have to share it with Minerva…Just wait. Wait for me, Albus Dumbledore because the day we see each other again, I'll give you…" _thought Severus.

"HELL AND ETERNAL DAMNATION!!!" yelled Minerva and Severus together, sounding like erupted dormant volcanoes.

For a fraction of a second, they stared at each other with looks of innocent little does, taken aback of the realization that they had the same thoughts and yelled at the same time but those stares turned to vicious glares of hungry monsters ready to bring chaos around the globe.

"I will not share the bed!" They said simultaneously.

"NO!" They yelled simultaneously.

"The bed's mine, Severus!" hissed Minerva.

"No, it's mine!" said Severus in clenched teeth.

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"For Merlin's sake be a gentleman!"

"I am not a gentleman!"

"Then act now!"

"You'll be the last woman on earth I would be gentlemanly with!"

"How could you! I can't believe you!"

"Bed's mine!

"Mine! The floor's yours!"

"No! You'll sleep on the floor!"

"No way! It suits you!"

"It doesn't!" growled Severus.

"Does!"

"IT DOESN'T!"

"DOES!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NOT IF I"LL KILL YOU FIRST!"

They reached for their wands in their pockets but the emptiness of it made them remember that Albus took it from them.

"You're lucky that my wand's not here, Minerva!"

"Says the loser named Severus!"

They glared daggers at each other and Severus snatched Minerva's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" snarled Minerva.

"Let's plan something!"

"Plan what? You – floor while Me – Bed!"

"I mean the escape!"

"You heard the old man! He activated some enchantments!"

"We could try!"

"No use! So bed's mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

After a while, the argument paused as they went inside the room and put and arranged their clothes on the closet, thanking that Albus had two so they won't have to fight each other again who will have his/her clothes inside the closet or on the floor. Severus spent the day challenging the enchantments by wearing himself out of Apparating and running away but made no success while Minerva spent all her time making everything neat and clean.

The neighbors heard the yelling "MINERVA!" and the banging on door from 7:00 p.m. until midnight, wondering what happened to the new neighbor in town. In the end, Severus slept cursing on the sofa while Minerva purred sleeping on the soft cozy bed because Minerva had sneaked and locked herself in the room when Severus threw the garbage out. The wizard was outraged but could do nothing of the wooden locked door. He couldn't believe that this bloody witch was a Gryffindor because really, she had the Slytherin's cunning mind.


	5. Their second day together

_Hello! Here's the next chapter! I don't about you guys but I like and enjoy this chapter so much! Haha!_

_Review please!_

_

* * *

  
_

Severus woke up feeling awful. He didn't sleep well last night. He hadn't had any sleep at all. Curse this not – so – comfortable sofa. Curse that bleeding witch Minerva. Well, he could erase the first thought. At least, he wasn't lying on the cold floor. Okay, a little thanks to the sofa, he thought.

The bedroom door creaked open and Minerva went out. Now there's that bloody witch. He was happy, really happy to see her and have Minerva as breakfast. He would stew her alive. He went to her, putting up his best "you're dead" stare. He moved close to her until his face was a few inches from hers. His dark piercing eyes looked straight at her bright emerald green eyes, hoping he could drown those blasted bright ones. She gave him a sweet innocent smile. His gaze averted to her lips. Oh why do those smooth, soft – looking, thin lips belonged to this insufferable disgusting hag he loathed so much? He so wanted to close their distance and bite those lips until it'll bleed and she would scream in agony. But, biting the lips would like kissing it right? He thought.

Minerva debated with herself if she would go out or not from the room. Going out there would be a suicide having that slimy serpent waiting for her to appear and rip her body apart but staying inside would also mean suicide but a slow one; she would starve to death not to mention also bore herself to death. Well, what's the use of being known as a Gryffindor if she'd chicken out anyway? She thought. She slowly opened the door and went outside. She saw Severus coming to her with that "you're dead stare" he use whenever you've accidentally knock him from his feet; the student who had done that, she remembered, went paler than a ghost and spent a night in the hospital wing because of trauma. His face was a few inches from hers and his dark eyes looked straight at hers. She thought she'd drown. She gave him a sweet innocent smile, hoping desperately that this would ease the plan in his head to murder her. His eyes averted to her lips and she saw him now lost in thoughts. His face moved a bit closer. Her heart pounded fast, so fast that it could win a title in Guinness world book of records as the fastest pounding heart but, Severus went pale and looked uneasy and retreated a few paces. She sighed in relief. For a moment there, she thought he would kiss her.

_No, erase that thought, Minerva. That was so un – Minerva – ish of you._ She thought.

"I'm starving." said Severus, not looking at her.

"I believe it is breakfast time."

"So? What are you still standing there?" Move and work on it." Severus commanded.

"What?"

"You cook."

"Any why should I be the one?" asked Minerva with annoyance.

"'Cause you're a woman."

"Why, does it always have to be the women who cook?"

"Yes."

"No way. You cook." said Minerva haughtily, accompanied by a low grumble of a stomach. Realizing it came from hers, she blushed.

Severus smirked. "See? You're stomach's complaining. Get to work."

Minerva glared at him but Severus returned her a what – are – you – still – standing – there look. Well, she had a wonderful sleep last night and Severus hadn't had any (obvious on his face). This could at least a way to make up to him. She went to the kitchen and was about to work on their breakfast but there was a big problem. A really big problem.

"Severus?"

"What?"

"How do you cook with these things?"

Severus ran his palm over his face. Damn, of course, what would this spoiled pureblood Gryffindor know anything about "muggle"?

"I don't know how to operate these things. So, obviously, I can't cook." said Minerva.

Severus went to the kitchen, to her.

"Move over but stay near and watch closely."

"What will you do?" said Minerva warily.

"I'll cook obviously." said Severus, rolling his eyes.

"How? Do you know how to cook in a muggle way?"

"Yes. Now get me some eggs and hotdogs from the fridge."

"From what?"

"The _refrigerator_. That white tall box there. Move now. I'm finally hungry." snarled Severus.

Minerva moved to the refrigerator, opened it and retrieved some eggs and hotdogs while Severus placed the frying pan on the stove and put oil onto it. He cooked the eggs and hotdogs and even toasted some bread. Minerva stood nearby and watched the things he did closely. He hid a smile behind his hand, seeing the witch looked impressed and eager to learn. He commanded Minerva to brew coffee and she followed obligingly. She brewed coffee for him and tea for herself. With everything done, they set their breakfast on the table and ate.

"Never knew you could cook in a muggle way. I say I'm impressed."

"I didn't save a drowning cat, Minerva. I just cooked."

"Yes and one can't tell by your façade that you knew muggle ways."

"Shut up."

"Who taught you by the way?"

Severus became silent but spoke after minutes,

"A friend."

Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"Would you continue munching on your food and stop bugging me with questions?" said Severus irritatingly.

Minerva shrugged and continued eating. They remained quiet until they were done with their food. After eating breakfast, Severus washed the dishes while cursing when the witch excused herself to do it because she had to attend some personal business as what she called it. Lastly, he returned the plates and other utensils into their proper places.

_Now, how about a nice relaxing bath_. He thought.

He decided to take a bath after curiously searching the room for Minerva. She wasn't there. He thought that maybe she was still in the laundry room. He had glanced to that direction a while ago and saw Minerva went inside. He grinned to himself.

_A perfect opportunity to use the bathroom before Minerva._ He thought.

He went to the bedroom and proceeded straight to the bathroom. He used to prepare the tub before retrieving his clothes and towels first with him. He opened the door to the bathroom and a death – shocking sight lay before his eyes; Minerva Mcgonagall. No, not the Minerva Mcgonagall in neat black robes but the Minerva Mcgonagall who stood, stunned, facing him wearing only a towel wrapped around her naked body with her hair brought down from her usual strict bun, flowing down beautifully to the middle of her back. She was…damn striking. He roamed her body with his eyes starting from her neck, down to the cleavage, her long slender arms and down to her long nicely – shaped legs. He was cut from his silent admiration when Minerva dropped whatever the thing she was holding. Severus hastily returned his gaze to her face and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They shouted simultaneously.

"Pervert! Get out! GET OUT!" shouted Minerva.

"I – I – I – I didn't mean to –" stammered Severus.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTED UGLY DUNGBAT!"

"R-really, I – I – I…"

"I. SAID. GET OUT!!!"

Severus quickly went outside and shut the door firmly. He could still hear Minerva shouting inside.

"Pervert! Dirty – minded bacteria!"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! And definitely not a dirty – minded bacteria!" shouted Severus back.

"You idiotic parasite!"

"It's not my fault! You didn't lock the door!"

"I WAS GOING TO!"

"I didn't know you were there inside!"

"YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED!"

There it hit him. Of course, he could have knocked first. Stupid brain.

"I didn't know."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"

"Take a bath now, Minerva."

"PERVERT!"

"I AM NOT! SHUT UP AND TAKE A BATH ALREADY!"

Minerva went quiet so as Severus. He went outside the room, panting. Damn. He could have knocked but he was really expecting it to be deserted. He was so sure. He remembered the look on Mcgonagall's face. Hell.

"I'm dead." said Severus tiredly.

He remembered Minerva, standing naked under that damn towel. He remembered her skin that looked so smooth and silky, her sweet cleavage showing a sign of full breasts and her long nicely – shaped legs. Shit. Minerva's a girl. No, a full – grown woman. How could he forget that fact?

He waited while slapping his forehead from time to time to chase the sight of Minerva away from his mind. After an hour, Minerva (now dressed) burst out from the bedroom and went to him. Before he could even react, she slapped him on the face and before another one come, he stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

"You dirty Slytherin!" spat Minerva.

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't my intention to peek or anything else that you think it was."

"Release me, you moron!"

"Look, Minerva. I'm telling the truth. It was an accident. I really didn't mean to…I didn't knew you were there inside."

Minerva just glared at him.

"Don't overreact. I didn't see your private parts."

Minerva blushed hard and eased a bit. He let go of her wrists and put a hand on the slapped part of his face.

"That hurt."

The witch gave him an apologetic look and he scowled.

"Now it's my turn to take a bath." said Severus and went to the bathroom to do so. Later, smelled good and fresh, he went outside the room and found Minerva at the living room, leaning on the windowsill observing the muggle parents playing with their children. He quietly stood beside her and poked her side. She jumped.

"Severus! Don't sneak up on me like that!" said Minerva, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was observing the muggle family. They looked so happy."

"Growing an interest on muggles?"

"I don't have anything to entertain myself, you know."

Severus smirked.

"Come here."

Minerva followed Severus and sat a few spaces away beside him on the long sofa. The wizard showed her how to operate the muggle thing called "television" and they spent the day watching only stopping to eat lunch and resumed watching after. Severus was the cook all day. After when they were full from supper that night, they watched a few shows and turned it off when the clock chimed 9:00 p. m. For a moment, they stared at each other warily, stood up together and raced to the bedroom's door. Minerva was the first to reach it and she locked herself in.

"Minerva! Let me in!"

"No way!"

"Minerva!"

Severus listened to hear Minerva's retort but he hadn't heard anything.

"MINERVA!" He banged the door.

"MINERVA! YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!"

Bang.

"YOU HAD THE BED LAST NIGHT! IT'S MY TURN TO SLEEP ON IT NOW!"

Bang.

"MINERVA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Bang.

"MINERVA! YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!"

Bang.

"OKAY! I GIVE UP! THE ROOM AND THE BED'S YOURS NOW!"

Bang.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST GIVE ME PILLOWS!"

Severus was about to bang the door but it opened and thrown to his face was a pillow. He picked up the pillow on the floor.

"CURSE YOU!"

"You could at least say thank you!" shouted Minerva.

"CURSE YOU!"

Severus headed back to the living room not wanting to hear Minerva's retort anymore. He laid his back on the sofa and rested his head on the pillow. Still, he couldn't sleep well. The image of Minerva in the bathroom kept on entering his mind. He had a feeling that this "stay and live together" would bring a lot of surprises and one of it was that sight of Minerva naked under the damn towel. Now, why did he keep on cursing that towel that blocked the...? He swallowed, blushed and groaned. He sighed and thought that this will be a long, long month indeed.


	6. Their third day together

_Hi...I was so sad and shocked. It almost took an hour for me to recover. My PC shut down unexpectedly... I knew its health was deteriorating and i knew that its day will come soon...I was telling my uncle to let it fixed but he was turning deaf on me. Thinking about that day to come... Just when I was enjoying writing this story...Just when I wrote some of the chapters there...Just when I was so inspired...(went hysteric)_

_Anyway, I'll sneak out and go to an Internet cafe to keep this story updated._

_Don't mind me. Mind the story._

_Review please! Thanks!

* * *

  
_

Minerva stretched herself like a cat and got up from bed. She then replaced her pajamas with day clothes and went outside the room. She could hear no movements so she concluded that Severus was probably still asleep. She went to the living room to check if her assumption was true and there he was indeed, sleeping with both hands over his stomach. The sight of Severus' face made Minerva smile. She had wondered when could she ever see Severus' face so serene but now, she was happy that her wish was granted. Severus's face was peaceful that she could even forget how annoying the man could get. Her heart started to sink, when she thought she was fully aware of the things she had inflicted the wizard especially of letting him sleep here on the sofa which, she knew, was not really comfortable; must be why Severus was still sleeping, he hadn't had any sleep again last night, plus, he was sleeping with no blanket to keep himself warm. Minerva thought of herself as spoiled, selfish and evil. She felt sorry and greatly…guilty. She crouched a little and brushed a curtain of his hair covering his face. Her gentle touch made Severus jolted, so alarmed that he woke up and immediately grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. Severus thought it was an unwelcomed person who was sneaking to kill him but then he realized it was only Minerva.

"What did you plan on doing?" hissed Severus.

"I – I just brushed – I was going to wake you up." stammered Minerva.

"Great." said Severus mockingly.

"S – Severus."

Severus saw Minerva's cheeks glowed in pink.

_What the heck was she blushing for? _He thought and when he studied his surrounding, he realized they were on an embarrassing, too blushing position: Minerva was sitting on his navel, close to his groin, leaning a bit and his hand grasped tight around her arm while he was propped up with his elbow. It looked like he was forcing Minerva to lie against him. He felt the color rising in his cheeks when they remained still and for a while and were staring into each other's eyes.

Snapped out from heat and tension, Severus hastily released Minerva's arm and the witch immediate stood up. The wizard began acting, dusting the sofa and arranging the pillow while Minerva acted checking out her clothes for dirt (as if it had one). They didn't dare look at each other.

"What's the big idea, Minerva?"

"I – I was just going to wake you up and –"

"By brushing the hair off my face?" asked Severus mockingly.

Minerva blushed and evaded the question.

"Now that you're awake, let's prepare breakfast together. I'm not sure if I can handle those things by myself for a while. I need you by my side so that you could correct me if I was doing it wrong."

Severus sighed and spoke, "Okay, to the kitchen then."

The wizard stood beside Minerva, waiting for her to get to work but she just appeared scared and hesitant to even lay a finger on the stove. He took over and demonstrated how to turn the stove on, how to operate the toaster, juicer, rice cooker, microwave and oven for maybe, future baking purposes. He gave her practical lessons (even how to break eggs) with of course; a lot of blushing every time their hands brushed on each other. After 10 minutes, the breakfast was ready and they sat and ate.

"Thank you for teaching me, Severus." said Minerva formally. Severus nodded.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she continued, starting a conversation but Severus didn't answer her. She still continued though. "I think our food supply's already low. We should take time after this to plan and list the food we need and shop tomorrow."

"Why "we"?"

"I suppose you would want to have the food you like on the list."

"You have a point there."

"And I certainly don't know what to do about muggle money."

"Simple, pay it to the cashier, Minerva."

"I mean I don't know how the pay – and – change works with muggle money."

"Okay, okay. I'll accompany you." said Severus in exasperation.

"Thank you!"

"Where's the money?"

"I put it inside the drawer in the room. I say we got plenty."

"Of course, Albus wouldn't want us to die because of his evil scheme."

"Won't you give it a rest about Albus?"

"Don't tell me you now like his idea."

"No! Of course not!" said Minerva defensively. "But, we were in it now by the way so there's no use still fretting over it."

Severus just scowled at her and said, "I'll wait for you to finish that toast. You'll help with the dishes."

Minerva hastily ate her toast and they washed the dishes together, again, having Severus demonstrate how to wash first. She was very careful washing the dishes, praying that her hand would not accidentally brush with Severus' so that she could wash without breaking a plate. She was feeling something indefinable whenever they have contact. She was hoping that it will soon go away and won't bother her forever.

"Done. Just return the cups to the cupboard. I'll get a quill and a parchment." said Severus.

"Okay."

"We'll plan the list here."

"Okay."

Severus left her and she relaxed for the first time that day. She felt stupid holding her breath when Severus brushed past her. She knew something was not right and she dread not knowing what it was. After placing the cups in the cupboard, she sat and waited for Severus in dining table. Later, the wizard appeared with the quill and parchment and sat across her. He handed her the materials.

"Let's start." said Severus.

"Okay. You say loud the food you want to include in the list and I'll do so too."

Severus nodded.

"And I'll write the ones mentioned. Ham." started Minerva and she wrote _ham_.

"Bacon." said Severus.

"Sausage"

"Hotdog"

"Eggs"

"Bread"

"Cheese"

"Butter"

"Oil. We're running low."

"Coffee"

"Not coffee. Tea." corrected Minerva.

"Coffee" insisted Severus.

"Tea"

"COFFEE"

"TEA"

"COFFEE"

"Okay. Coffee and Tea"

"Good."

"Pork"

"Poultry meat"

"Strawberries"

"Bananas"

"Milk"

"Wine"

"What?" asked Minerva, not sure if she had heard Severus right.

"Well, just in case we want a sip…"

"Wouldn't that be quite dangerous?" asked Minerva warily.

"I didn't suggest we'd get ourselves drunk and heaven knows what next!" snarled Severus.

Minerva blushed and Severus cleared his throat.

"We should buy detergent for washing clothes." said Severus, changing the topic.

They went on suggesting and listing thing that they considered most needed. They also double – checked the listed ingredients making sure that nothing was lacking and forgotten.

"What else?"

"We've got plenty of rice grains. I think that's just it." said Severus.

"Okay, I'll keep this parchment with me. So, what are you going to do next?" asked Minerva.

"I don't know, watch TV maybe."

"What?"

"TV, the short word for television."

"You do really know a lot, Severus."

"Shut up."

Minerva and Severus watched TV together, fighting from time to time over the remote. Severus noticed Minerva giving up rather quickly especially when he had clutched her hand in his when she reached for the remote. After lunch, they sat at the living room and studied the map of the town Albus had given them before their departure from Hogwarts. They familiarized routes and names of the streets and shops. And at night, after supper, they went bickering again who will wash the dishes (but ended up washing the dishes together), over TV shows and channels and over their own hypothesis about the murder case on the news. They later parted ways, when the clock chimed 9:00, to sleep.

Minerva who was lying in the bed, found herself thinking about the man sleeping on that not – so – comfortable sofa and worse, with no blanket and only a pillow to give him comfort. She couldn't help but feel worry about Severus. She got up from bed, got her extra blanket and went outside to the living room. She called out to him but there was no answer. She called out again.

Severus was forcing himself to sleep but he was intrigued enough about Minerva's behavior that even Mr. Sandman can't force him to sleep. He remembered how Minerva handed the map to him; she rather put it on the table and let him take it instead of placing it on his reaching open hand. He was so engrossed in wondering that he missed the voice of Minerva's calling his name but he was soon cut off from his thoughts when someone had poked his head. He bit his lower lip hard to stop him from screaming like a scared little girl.

"What are you, Minerva? A ghost popping out of nowhere?" growled Severus furiously.

"I – I'm sorry. I was calling you for several times. The last was the eighth time actually."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"Why are you up? What do you want anyway?" snarled Severus.

"Here. I wanted to give you this."

Minerva shyly handed out the blanket she was clutching against her chest a while ago. Severus raised an eyebrow when Minerva just gave him a sincere look.

"I didn't know you have a conscience!" said Severus and he snatched the blanket, covered his body with it and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. A second had passed and he felt a poke in his arm.

"Severus, I'm sorry."

He ignored her. There was another poke.

"I'm sorry." said Minerva weakly.

There was the poke again.

"I truly am sorry, Severus."

Severus contained his irritation, inhaled deeply and spoke with his usual low dangerous voice, "Would you stop poking me and just go to bed?"

"Sorry." said Minerva in a small voice.

"Let me get this clear. I AM NOT DEAF. Now, go to bed before I'll throw your "sorry" out the house to the garbage can!"

And, there was no poking or saying "sorry" after. Severus wanted to cry in disbelief that he felt guilty saying those words to Minerva. The urge to take the words back enveloped him as he heard a movement shifting away from him. He resisted hard not to call her back to him but…

"Minerva?" he called out.

"Yes?"

"Goodni– Go to bed now."

"Yes. Goodnight Severus."

And when she was finally inside the room he said,

"Goodnight Minerva."


	7. Shopping, Weeding, Worrying

I was in a hurry typing this story. Merlin, It's already late! Anyway, don't hope for me to update soon because I have PC no more aand I'm sick. Achoo!

Review please! Thank you so much for those who reviewed!

* * *

"Severus! Wake up!"

Minerva was gently shaking Severus' shoulders for almost five minutes now, waking the wizard from his deep sleep.

"Severus" said Minerva irritatingly and poked his side. Severus just moaned and mumbled incoherent words. Minerva only caught the word Ly.

"_Ly?" _She thought.

"Severus. Wake up now. We need to follow our schedule this morning!"

Severus mumbled again. Minerva shook his shoulder harshly now that it made him reached for her hand on his shoulder and clamped it with his, stopping the further shaking. Minerva blushed.

"Severus!"

Severus stirred, sat up and opened his eyes. He looked up blearily to Minerva who looked irritated.

"What?"

"Get up! We have to go shopping this morning!"

The wizard was not paying attention to her for his attention was caught by the feel of Minerva's hand in his. He gripped her arm, moved it an inch away from his lips and bit. He didn't really bit Minerva; only the space but not her arm. The witch cringed by his action because she thought for a moment that he would really bite her arm. Severus smirked at her reaction.

"Scared?" asked Severus mockingly. Minerva glared at him, wriggled her arm free and gently spanked his forehead.

"Move now. Breakfast's waiting." said Minerva and she went to the kitchen.

"Really?" So you're an expert in cooking the muggle way now?" mocked Severus.

They ate breakfast, prepared and dressed themselves and went down town to the nearest grocery store.

"To save time, you'll get half the ingredients and I'll be the in – charge of the others." said Minerva.

Severus nodded and parted ways with her. He was enjoying picking things by himself. He was also enjoying comparing brands and qualities of the products. When he was done with his list, he searched for Minerva to check on her and he found her at the flour, pancake mix and cornstarch section. She was desperately reaching for the pancake mix in the high shelf and this made her blouse inched up, showing a little of her flat stomach. A bloke standing nearby was happily eyeing her stomach and this made Severus very uncomfortable. He went to her and put a hand over her stomach. This made Minerva gasped and jumped terribly.

"Would you stop reaching that pancake mix?" hissed Severus at her ear. He then gave the man a deadly stare. The man swallowed and hastily left the area, looking like he had met death itself. Severus was busy scowling and glaring at the man's direction that he didn't notice Minerva panicking, blushing, trying to get his hand off and stuttering his name.

"S – S– Severus."

He heard her, got his hand off, reached for the pancake mix and threw it into the cart.

"Would you stop reaching things out of your reach?"

Minerva, who was still blushing, looked confused.

"You were showing your body!" said Severus angrily.

"I was not!" replied Minerva, still confused.

"You're stomach was showing a minute ago and the man nearby was enjoying the show. Don't you have a long blouse to wear? Would you be conscious enough of the things around you, Minerva?" scolded Severus.

The witch gaped, taken aback of the wizard's behavior. Did he really care?

"What are you gaping and looking at?" He asked impatiently.

"I didn't know. Thank you, Severus."

"Are you done?"

"4 more to get"

"Let's get those and finish this once and for all before you could strip your body out of your clothes."

Minerva kept quiet, resisting talking back at him because Severus sounded very annoyed. She followed him and let him get the remaining things. After a while, they pay for the groceries and went outside the shop.

"Let's head straight home."

"Severus, don't be a spoil sport. Let's visit other shops first."

They visited other shops, the bookstore and bought some books to read for past time. Severus had a hard time dragging Minerva away from the pet shop on the way to the bookstore. She was cooing at the kittens and cats as if they were her long lost relatives. After noticing their stomach's complaints, they ate lunch at an Italian restaurant.

"You really love cats. No wonder you're a cat in your animagus form." said Severus while stabbing the meatball with a fork.

"Yes. I've always liked cats. My father gave me once a cat as a present during my seventh birthday." I named him Gordon."

"Poor cat."

"I was so attached to him that it took me a month to recover when he died. I was fourteen that time."

There was silence for seconds.

"I missed so much that I was behaving just like him. You know, like a cat."

"I expect you purr in your sleep."

"I do not!"

"Really? I doubt it."

Minerva scowled at him.

"So, the cat was your first love then?" mocked Severus.

Minerva laughed. The wizard stifled a smile. How come he didn't notice until now that Minerva's laugh was music? He thought. They enjoyed their conversation that they didn't notice time flew fast. They went home around 2:00 in the afternoon.

"I'm going to watch." said Severus.

"No. There's still work to do."

"What?"

"We'll weed the garden."

Severus groaned. "Can't we just do it tomorrow?"

"No. Come on. Don't be lazy now." said Minerva, dragging Severus by his arm to the garden. Severus raised his eyebrow when Minerva started without asking him how first.

"You didn't ask the question how. I'm surprised." mocked Severus.

"I once saw the muggle friend of Mum's weeding their garden."

"Too bad you didn't saw how that muggle cook."

"If you didn't want to teach me, you could have ignored me, Severus." snapped Minerva, sounding a little hurt.

"I was just kidding, you know." said Severus quietly.

"Just get to work." replied Minerva.

They weeded the garden silently; not talking to each other. After several minutes, Severus couldn't help but felt glad to have Minerva back in her good mood as she was humming to herself cheerily.

"I'll be back with some refreshments." said Minerva and went inside.

Severus sighed in relief. She was not mad at him, he gladly thought. He felt uncomfortable in his shirt already wet of sweat, sticking to his body now.

"I should get this off." thought Severus.

Minerva was humming silently in her mind while holding 2 glasses of juice and went off to the garden. She was about to speak but words left her when the sight of the half – naked Severus lay before her eyes. Minerva knew he has quite a good body but she didn't know it was this good. He has a great back, so enticing especially it was glistering wet under the sun. What would it feel against her hands?

"Oh no!" thought Minerva.

Severus heard the shattering break of glasses from his back and immediately turned around. He saw Minerva looked embarrassed and flushed. She quickly sat on her knees to clean the mess and he was too late to say,

"Don't!"

"Ouch!" gasped Minerva. She had pricked her finger with the tip of the broken piece of glass. She jumped when Severus went to her and shouted,

"Are you out of your mind?"

Minerva blushed heavily seeing Severus' chest so close to her. She felt like an ice melting. Severus examined the wound. It was not deep but blood was flowing out of it. He dragged Minerva to the kitchen, to the cupboard and took the medicine kit he had found when he was rummaging cupboards a day ago. He cleaned the cut with an alcohol and dab some Betadine (muggle remedy for wounds) while lecturing Minerva who was distracted by his chest, blushing.

"Are you that careless? Are you not using your brain? You shouldn't clean that mess with your bare hands?!" said Severus hotly.

"I'm sorry." said Minerva shyly.

"Would you just be careful next time?" snarled Severus.

"Thanks, Severus."

The wizard scowled at her. She smiled.

"How do you know what to do by the way, in as muggle way, of course? Who taught you this?"

"Lily"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Severus was taken aback of his slipping. He didn't purposely say it; it just accidentally went out. Minerva didn't know what to say. When he mentioned the name, she felt a click in her chest.

"You don't need to fuss over a small cut!" said Minerva, pulling her hand away.

"I'm not done with it!" said Severus, pulling her hand back.

"I don't need your medication!"

Severus was finished with putting a small bandage when she pulled away again. They glared at each other and Minerva stormed away. They spent the time away with each other, sulking. Even at supper, they didn't talk. Only after eating did Severus talk.

"I'll do the dishes." He said.

"I'll do it!" snapped Minerva.

"I'll do it!" hissed Severus.

Minerva didn't fight back and stormed away to her room. When Severus was finished with the dishes, he lay down on the couch and thought. He was so pissed off. Minerva was damn careless and she didn't need his medication? That bloody woman. He was helping her! He was worried about her!

Meanwhile, Minerva was also lost in thoughts inside the room, lying in bed. Severus helped her but she felt irritated when he said that name. Helping her the way Lily helped him! She knew they were childhood friends - best friends actually and she knew how Severus felt about Lily. There. There was that click in her chest again and now it was pricking sharp.

What's happening to her?


	8. Comfort

_Whew. This was great effort: typing this chapter. I'm still ill but not totally serious now. I just pray I'll recover so that I can update quick! Aw...thanks for the review guys! Your words made me feel better._

_Hope you'll like this chapter. Review please! Thanks!_

* * *

Early morning, Minerva was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was now confident cooking by herself. It went fine yesterday; she was able to cook without any damage done. She'd decided to put extra effort in cooking that day for she will definitely apologize to Severus. She heard footsteps and the wizard appeared, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, Severus." greeted Minerva.

Severus, who was still sleepy, just looked at her direction blankly; probably debating if he was seeing Minerva in the kitchen or not. Apparently, he expected the place to be deserted since it was still very early. The witch smiled at him weakly.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Severus, who went to the dining chair and sat.

"Pancakes." said Minerva. She winced at the word for it brought back the event yesterday and Severus was not vey pleased that time.

"Pancakes." repeated Severus blandly.

"Yes" said Minerva. _Please don't be still mad about that too. _She thought.

"Do you need help?" asked Severus.

"No. It's almost done but please set the plates on the table."

Severus did what Minerva requested him. When everything was done, they ate breakfast in silence. Minerva wanted to speak to Severus but it seemed like her voice was taken away from her. She felt awful. After they were both done eating, Severus spoke.

"I'll do the dishes."

"I think it's my turn now." said Minerva.

"I'll do it." insisted Severus.

Minerva let the man wash the dishes but she stayed beside him, leaning a little against the counter.

"So me – washing the plates is entertaining you?" asked Severus.

"No"

"Then why are you still here?"

"I don't know."

They stared t each other for a second and then broke away.

"I'm…sorry, Severus."

"About?"

"About yesterday"

There was silence for a minute.

"How's the cut?" Hurting?" asked Severus.

"No. I think it's healing."

"Good."

"Thank you, Severus."

The wizard just grunted. He didn't to say she's welcome. He was not used to say words like that and deep inside he was confused and worried sick why his heart seemed to flutter when and how Minerva says his name. He dried his hands with a towel and left Minerva, standing in the kitchen. She shrugged.

I _could pretend he had accepted my apology and gratitude._ She sighed.

She went to the laundry room and washed their clothes. Severus had taught her how to use the "washing machine". They agreed and scheduled their turn of washing clothes but they'll wash their own knickers of course. After a while of washing and drying, Minerva went out of the room and went looking for Severus. She found him at the kitchen and was shocked.

"You're making potions?! You brought your potions making kit?" said Minerva disbelievingly.

"Obviously. I could imagine how I would slaughter Albus if this too was prohibited."

"He thought, maybe, you wouldn't make poisonous or dangerous potions. Well, unless…" She trailed off.

"I have a plan to poison you?"

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" asked Minerva cautiously.

"You really think low of me, Minerva."

"But you're that annoyed at me."

Severus gave her a pat over her head and muttered, "Idiot"

Minerva smiled. She watched the man; how he accurately measured the ingredients, how he carefully add them to into the cauldron, how he stirred with care the potion until it was colored perfect…it was passion what she saw in him; a deep and pure passion one could never imagine. She has never seen that kind of passion until now and she was happy that she had witnessed it from a man named Severus. She was happy for him.

"What are you cheerful for?" asked the wizard.

Minerva who felt embarrassed, thinking about showing too much of her emotions, frowned at him and said, "I'm not cheerful."

"Yes, you were. You were beaming and I thought you turned Albus."

"I was not beaming!"

Severus smirked.

"Am I not boring you?" He asked.

"No."

"So I'm entertaining you?" It sounded more like a statement from Severus rather than a question.

"I guess so." She said uncertainly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Feline. I do not want myself to be an entertainment especially to you. Go and leave me alone."

"Why, you didn't make me leave a while ago!"

"Yes but I realized your presence was making the atmosphere bad here minute after minute."

"You're nasty."

"That I am. Now shoo!"

The witch frowned at him and motioned towards the exit. She was about to leave the place but she instead turned around and spoke, "Do you really want me to leave?"

Severus sighed.

"Okay. If you really want my company, get over here and make yourself useful." He said bluntly.

"I don't long for your company!" said Minerva defensively, feeling her cheeks started to burn.

"Get over here and help me transfer the potions to the empty bottles."

Minerva helped him, unconscious that she was being watched by the wizard from time to time. Severus tried hard not to smile because of fascination. Damn, that witch was ever so graceful in everything she does. She was graceful and beautiful in her every way. How could've he missed? He didn't know he was watching her long now that the witch had notice him staring.

"What?" Am I doing this wrong?" asked Minerva self – consciously.

"No. You're doing fine." said Severus who looked away and blushed.

_Did the man just blush?_, thought Minerva. _No, must be my imagination. _

Both agreed to eat lunch at a nearby diner. After they were full, they went to the town's park and strolled around. They were walking silently side by side for long minutes but Minerva interrupted their solemnity.

"You're really good in anything, Severus." said Minerva with a hint of admiration in her voice. "Just want to clarify; what is really your favorite subject?" Potions or Defense against the Dark Arts?"

Severus smirked and said, "I don't play favorites, Minerva."

"I'm surprised to hear that from the most unfair professor of Hogwarts." said Minerva teasingly.

Severus glared sideways at her and she knew she had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I don't want us to fight."

"Good. So keep your mouth shut." snarled Severus.

"I was just starting a conversation."

"More like starting a fight."

"I'm sorry." said Minerva. "Now back to the topic, you have the passion in Potions but you also have the heart in Defense. Which is which you really love?"

"I don't love one greater than the other. It's just that I'm knowledgeable in both yet I have deeper and greater knowledge in Defense."

"I see but you're really great in both and, maybe, in all subjects."

"What are you trying to say, Minerva?" mocked Severus.

"I'm being honest." She said sincerely."

"I don't need your praise."

Minerva ignored his words.

"Even in my subject, you were doing great but I saw how you struggle your way up first."

"You were an insufferable expert making things difficult that time but of course, I don't want to lag behind your perfect standards and have you giving extra hard works."

"And you studied hard, I know. You were outstanding."

"Of course, I don't want to be a slacker just like someone else." said Severus proudly.

"I know who you are talking about. I admit Sirius was quite bad in Transfiguration."

"This is the first time I hear you saying against your favorite lion cub." mocked Severus with bitterness.

"I also don't play favorites, Severus."

"Really?" He mocked.

"You know that." said Minerva flatly.

Severus snorted.

"But I'm really sorry, Severus. I really am. If only I could have prevented –"

"You have nothing to do with it. It's not your fault."

"I –"

"It's not your fault." said Severus firmly.

Both went silent again. Minerva didn't understand her emotions. They were mixed up completely. She felt sorry for Severus. She was pained that the ones who had hurt him came from her house. He was bullied, humiliated, hurt… and that time she was shocked to find herself longing to protect him…to ease the hurt away…to care for him… to care for a Slytherin. But she knew she failed especially when Severus had joined the Dark forces, yes, he came back but the darkness was with him, mingling with the hurt and bitterness he had since he was young. Yet, she wished to let him know at least that she cared and it will be a relief to her; that he knew but words wasn't enough to relay what's inside. Not fully conscious of what she was doing, Minerva reached for his hand and held it gently. She desperately responded to her urge of comforting Severus. She squeezed his hand tenderly.

Severus meant the words. It was not her fault. It was not her fault after all that those damn Potter's gang was evil. He saw her worried that time and was surprised to see that it was not for her Gryffindor cubs but for him. He didn't care. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered most that time was Lily. It was her worry he had longed for, not Mcgonagall's. But now, surprising it was that he didn't need it anymore and that it was now Minerva's care and worry that mattered the most to him. He ached for it; the ache was far greater than the ache he had for Lily. As if Minerva had heard his thoughts, he felt her reached for his hand and held it tenderly. The entire ache was gone and was replaced by joy of comfort. He loved the feel of Minerva's hand perfectly against his. He squeezed her hand back and held it tight as if it was his life line. No, he decided to not let go. He will not let go of her.

They went home holding hands on the way. Severus blushed by the thought of it. He enjoyed it; holding hands with Minerva. He felt connected deep to her but it soon faded away when she released his hand when they were at the door. The warmth was gone and he felt alone. They spent time watching tv shows silently. They didn't want to talk about it; the holding of hands. It would take too much blushing to bear.

Even at supper, they were awkwardly quiet. Only the clanking of spoons and forks against the plates could be heard. Severus remembered he had to ask Minerva for something and he could already imagine her face and reaction. He had to ask her gently and if possible, politely.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask." He said quietly.

"What is it?"

"Can I sleep in the bed?" He asked hesitantly

"Minerva choked on her food, hard. And when Severus saw that it was not a simple quick choke, he reached for her back and rubbed it to ease the coughing. Minerva recovered from the choke and drank a glass of water.

"You bloody woman! Choking yourself to death! Am I that asking too much from you?" said Severus hotly.

"I was caught off guard." said Minerva hoarsely.

"I wasn't asking anything bad, you know! It's just dreadful to wake up in a nice morning having backaches and stiffed muscles! That couch was cursed I tell you! You don't have to have the bed all by yourself." He snarled.

"And this was nothing to do with what happened." added Severus, flushed. "I was definitely not asking to…to continue the holding hands to the next level and I was just dragging you by hand to make you walk faster!"

Minerva knew that. She knew that the man only accepted the comfort she had given him and she also knew that he won't admit that even to himself. She understood but really, she was not thinking that he was asking if they could do the "next level thing".

_Severus is a respectful and honest man._ She thought.

"Yes, we could share the bed." said Minerva.

"What?" asked Severus, not sure if he was hearing the words right.

"You could sleep in the bed."

Severus was dumbfounded. Was she joking? "Are you sure?"

"Yes, perfectly sure, Severus. I could see there's no harm sharing the bed with you"

Severus was still skeptical. He was still convinced that all was a dream. He could never believe he asked and was permitted that easily. He had asked her without receiving an outrage of NO or NEVER in reply.

"Who are you and what have you done to Minerva?" He asked seriously.

"You'd better snap out of skepticism before I'll take my "yes" back, Severus."

Severus heart leaped. It was not a dream! He was going to sleep in the nice and comfortable bed! He felt heaven.

But…

It was not entirely heaven when he was lying now on the bed. He faced the other side, his back to Minerva. His whole body stiffened especially made by the thought of having Minerva in close proximity and note: IN BED! He felt the urge to stir and lie on his side, facing the witch and watching her until she'll close her eyes and fall asleep. He wanted to watch her sleeping face but of course, he wouldn't want to alarm the witch, would he? And convince Minerva that his ultimate motive was bad? No. He felt her tense when he lay down. He will have to wait for the night for Minerva to relax with him. He ignored the urge and went to sleep.


	9. The Bad Joke

_I've recovered now! From illness and hard - headedness to take med. Okay, I was not that stubborn..._

_Here's the ne__xt chapter and for the first time...I'm scared...Hope you will like this one..._

_Review please! Thanks!_

* * *

The sky was perfect blue. The clouds were creamy white. The sun was still not up but was already peeking, ready to greet the world with its joyful light and warm. The wind was a comfortable chill. The morning was perfect, perfect to be described with words: serene, nice, tranquility… It would have been the perfect morning of the century but it was totally destroyed by the…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"You're in bed!" shouted the two together.

"With you!" added Severus in a whimpering manner.

They stared at each other disbelievingly and sat statue – like. After seemed like a decade, their eyes widened as if remembering something long ago forgotten.

"I'm sorry. I kind of forgot." said Minerva weakly.

"Well, I also forgot."

"I thought last night was just a dream."

"Me too"

"I'd better go and prepare breakfast."

"Yes and I'll take a bath."

They went and did their own business, dazed, but of course, ate breakfast together. They were quite still in shock to have found each other in bed but were more shocked to have realized that they'd forgotten the deal: Minerva had permitted Severus to sleep from then onwards in the bed with her. How could they have forgotten that fact?

Severus spent his time after, again, making potions, yet of course, still having the Gryffindor witch at his side watching him. He wasn't bothered by her presence, he liked it actually but he'll never admit that to himself. It was like the day he was teaching her how to cook with muggle things. She wore the same eager expression when she was watching him. He didn't understand why she was staying at his side and watching him but the look on her face told him the unspoken truth; she was curious and interested to do the same thing Severus was doing. Well, she was intelligent anyway and he would be glad to see the witch brew and also take the chance to pester her with insults whenever she makes mistakes so he agreed with the nagging thought in his mind.

"Why won't you help making potions?" I've got extra things." said Severus.

"Me?" You want me to help?" asked Minerva with widened eyes.

"Why, don't tell me you're bad in Potions."

"No, but you must want to do this yourself."

"I don't want you to just watch."

"Don't mind me, Severus. I enjoy just watching."

"I insist."

The time seemed to pass so quickly and the next thing Minerva was doing was stirring her potion carefully. It was now close to complete and perfect. She enjoyed and it has been a long, long time since she had brewed a potion as a learning student. She was glad that the knowledge, practice and accuracy she had many years ago hadn't left her since she was now able to finish soon a decent potion. She was very proud of herself.

Severus felt a gush of feeling when he was watching Minerva making her own potion. She was good at it…very good and to think that it had been a very long time since she had brewed one (and as a clever student), he was really, really impressed. He found himself wondering what Minerva was when she was still a student. Was she a snob? Shy? Bullied just like him? But, he knew the last thought was far from reality. Minerva Mcgonagall? Bullied? Ha! Only a mental could do that. She was definitely praised. She was intelligent and likely to be the Granger girl in her time. What would it be if they were at the same age and were classmates and friends that time? Will he ever be lonely?

Minerva was now stirring her potion and the wizard studied her. Was there a thing about Minerva which was not perfect? He thought. He could almost smile when he watched her slender fingers, her white hand, and her face full of concentration. He wasn't sure what had gotten to him because he felt wanting to blow her concentration away… and a mischievous grin crept through his face.

Minerva saw Severus retrieved a bottle of colorless potion from his pocket and added a small drop of liquid into the cauldron. No reaction. Severus' face puzzled and he leaned closer to inspect his potion while distractingly tilting the bottle in hand to Minerva's direction. The witch gasped when the content spilled onto her sleeve.

"Severus!"

"What?" asked the wizard, who was busy checking on his potion.

"You've spilled a potion on me!"

"What?"

"You've spilled a potion me!" said Minerva irritatingly.

Severus abruptly transferred his gaze to her and dropped the spatula he was holding. Minerva didn't like the look on his face. She didn't like it at all and she knew the look on Severus' face reflected hers. Horror – struck. Fear. Merlin.

"What?" asked Minerva; her voice was shaky.

Severus just looked at her in horror.

"What is it, Severus? Tell me!"

"Minerva"

"What? What is it? Was the potion…does the potion have some bad effects?" asked Minerva, now panicking.

"It's"

"It's?"

"It's…"

"It is what, Severus? Say it!" said Minerva, her voice raised a pitch. She'll be in hysteria in any minute now.

"It's just water." said Severus and his lips twitched.

Minerva didn't want to know or see what her face looked like when Severus declared it was just water. Good thing there wasn't any mirror around. She, herself, would also ridicule her look if she had seen it. And she knew it was dead funny that it made the most emotionless and dark person in the world named Severus did what he never did for a long, long, long time in his life. Laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The witch stood transfixed, having no clue of what to do or what to feel. For a moment there, she felt like…like she had won a zillion dollar and a biggest estate in the world and that it was only mistake and it was a different winner. It felt like a slap. But now, the feeling was vague, definitely vague. She wanted to swell in fury to have been made fun of but she also wanted to gasp terribly in shock that the man laughed. There was also euphoria that could almost – only almost – wash the anger away. She was happy that she could almost embrace him but the anger was still present. He had scared her soul out of her.

She stared with the look she didn't want to know at the man who was clutching his stomach, banging on the counter and laughing hard.

Severus swore his stomach hurt. Minerva's face was hell funny that he had lost control and burst out laughing. It was so long since the time he had stop laughing and now it felt great like he was so free. He could have laugh for a year but his laughter died down when he caught the look on Minerva's face. He couldn't tell what emotion was shown. Anger? Shock? Happy? Or even, amused? For the first time, he felt sick inside. Having Minerva look at him like that felt like dying. He reached for her shoulder but even before he could touch, she turned away and left.

Minerva locked herself inside the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. She didn't know what to think but later, a voice inside her debated like two little angels on each side of her shoulders: one was the good one and the other one was bad.

"He played a trick on you! And worse, he laughed at you!" said the bad angel.

"You shouldn't be mad but be forgiving, Minerva. It was harmless but I also admit, a bad trick but you could always forgive and besides, he was laughing! Aren't you glad?" said the good one.

"Harmless?" He scared the hell out of you! You could've died in fear and panic! You should burn him alive!"

"No! Never kill! You should forgive him, Minerva. He wasn't perfect to not make mistakes, right?"

"Don't listen to Miss Hello – I'm – A – Saint! You should revenge! Think about cutting his head off! That would be the sweeeetest revenge ever!"

"I'll give you a good point. Isn't it nice though in a not nice way that the reason's in you why he laughed? You made him laugh! You made him did what he usually did not do!

That was a good point, Minerva thought. But still, it was a bad joke. She didn't know what to make of the situation. She didn't know if she'll be mad or glad at Severus. Well, his laugh was a good sound to her ears. She wished she could hear more but now, all she wanted to do was to rest her head for she was having a killer headache just by thinking things over.

"And she locked herself in the whole day!" muttered Severus gravely. "Great job, Severus!"

Minerva did lock herself in the whole day and only at supper did she left the room and joined Severus eating. For a while, nobody dared to speak a word but Severus bravely muttered,

"Minerva, I -"

"Let's just eat silently, shall we?" cut Minerva.

Severus could almost throw up. He felt very sick inside and he could not almost swallow the food he was eating. He didn't know laughing would drive Minerva mad at him.

"It was totally a different thing, you know. You made fun of her, you idiot." He said silently to himself.

Minerva volunteered to wash the plates and Severus didn't make any objection. He went to the room and sat at the edge of the bed, head down, thinking he should never ever laugh again. A little while after, Minerva entered the room. For a minute, she stopped from where she stood ten paces away from him but later; she went to him and sat close.

"Severus"

The wizard slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze and at once, Minerva was stricken to see his dark eyes went darker than usual. She saw struggle in his eyes and felt so lost to come up with anything better to do. Severus put a hand over her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"Minerva"

She saw struggle within him intensified and she knew Severus wasn't good with words so she took the chance to speak before he could even break.

"Hope this would be consoling, I've forgiven you, Severus."

"You shouldn't have stuck around. You shouldn't be with me. Don't stay close to me again." said Severus with much difficulty and (if it wasn't a dream) pain.

_Translation of Severus' words: I'm sorry. It won't happen again. _

Minerva felt her heart break. She could have panicked when she wasn't controlling her self not to. Don't stay close? Away from him? She couldn't bear it and it was too much to ask that of her…

"NO, Severus. Do or say anything else but please…please…don't push me away."

"But you were hurt and I was a total idiot and it would be much better –"

"Don't. Don't say it. I know what you're going to say. I'm not hurt and will never be around you. See me, I'm perfectly fine. Don't push me away."

The hand of Severus over her shoulder tightened and later, it went too tight that it was almost crushing her bones. She winced but the wizard wasn't aware and didn't notice that he was hurting her. She timidly cupped his face and with this, his dark face changed and looked gentle and his grip also loosened and went soft.

"It was nothing. I was just too appalled and got over dramatic and well, a little angry to tell you it was nothing. Believe me, Severus. It was nothing. Believe me."

Severus nodded and pulled his hand back. Minerva was almost close to crying because of relief when Severus believed her. She was that scared of the "don't stay close to me". They settled themselves in bed and both ended up lying down flat on their back, facing the ceiling solemnly.

There was only one word to perfectly describe what Severus felt right now: relieved. He felt Minerva's hand took his and held it tight but gentle with hers. His heart smiled.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever think of not laughing again. You should laugh often."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

After a long silence…

"Goodnight, Severus." said Minerva softly.

She closed her eyes, still not releasing the wizard's hand. And before she lost consciousness and fell to the world of dreams, she heard Severus said,

"Goodnight, Minerva."

And she felt the comfortable warm as his big hand enveloped hers.


	10. The Compliment or Insult Issue

_Uh, I don't know what to feel about this chap coz i think i was sleeping while writing this. whew. But, I hope you'll like this chapter._

_Thank you so much to those who reviewed._

_Review please! thanks!_

* * *

Minerva came back to the world of consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. It was weird that she felt comfortable like she woke up on a cold morning but surprisingly felt warm. She slowly sat up and was about to get up from bed but something warm and tight held her back and her gaze transferred to her right hand.

Ah crap.

Severus was holding her hand. No. They were holding each other's hand. And she remembered they were holding hands last night even before she fell asleep. Minerva blushed heavily and an awkward smile crept through her face. Even if hell froze, she couldn't deny the fact that right now, she felt totally right and that holding hands with Severus felt like she was at home. Her hand felt perfect against his that she even stupidly thought their hands were soul mates. She never knew her soft and smooth hand would fit and feel right against a rough and calloused one. They felt ironically perfect and she'd decided not to pull her hand away, at least, for a meantime.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of warmth she felt. She smiled and thought fondly how in the world they ended up holding hands. She recalled the events of yesterday. First with the making of potions together…then, there was a – bad – joke – it – was – nothing issue and…she got over dramatic and…hell. She did made it clear to Severus it was nothing right? Right. But, will the man ever believe and laugh again after she got freakishly mad about the "laughing" thing?

"I've ruined things!" exclaimed Minerva and she was slapping her forehead on and on while thinking how stupid she was.

Severus woke up and saw the witch closed her eyes and there, he lay absolutely clueless like he woke up in a state of amnesia and clearly didn't know anything else but all his senses dragged him to the warm thing against his hand.

Ah crap.

It was Minerva's hand. Of course! He remembered they fell asleep holding each others' hand but what made him confused was the fact that the fully awake Minerva didn't pull her hand away. Yes, he liked the feel of her hand in his but wasn't he supposed to _not _like it? His trail of thoughts was scattered away when Minerva began slapping her forehead. The witch was busy embarrassing herself that she didn't notice Severus sat up close beside her and grabbed her other hand.

"Hey! What's the big idea slapping your head off?" asked Severus grumpily.

"Severus!" squeaked Minerva.

"Why were you slapping your head off?"

The witch just stared at him, too appalled to speak.

"Are you sick?" He asked desperately hiding the hint of concern in his voice. He released one of Minerva's hands, placed his hand over her forehead and said, "You're not warm."

Minerva stiffened when the man touched her forehead; it felt like the world stopped moving. She felt her cheeks started to burn and she hastily wriggled her other hand free, got up (almost tripped herself) from bed and staggered away to the door while saying "I'm fine". Severus was quick enough to meet her up to the door and blocked the path.

"Minerva, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so." The wizard laughed softly and said, "You've gone mental now?"

_Did Severus just laugh? Again?_ Minerva thought disbelievingly and her eyes widened. _He just didn't! Merlin!_

"Hey, speak up!" said Severus.

Minerva just stood and stared at him and definitely, she knew she looked entirely stupid to him.

All seemed to have vanished away when Severus saw Minerva's eyes widened. Lord, he knew Minerva has beautiful eyes but he never notice until now they were this damn beautiful and bright. Its green color seemed to show brighter now that (why hadn't he notice at first?) her raven hair was brought down and quite messy. It was the first time for him to see Minerva's hair down and messy (Actually he really wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice he had seen her hair down once) and Minerva looked damn…pretty.

"I…You…You look good with your hair quite messy."

And everything snapped. Minerva's bliss of hearing his laughter – again – vanished like a bubble.

"Thanks for the _compliment, _Severus." snapped Minerva sarcastically who obviously looked insulted and stormed away.

Severus had a blow. What did just happen? He thought and watched the witch walked away.

"_I did compliment her right? And hell, it was the first time I've complimented somebody…well aloud! I…what was that? Why did she look mad and insulted? I have COMPLIMENTED her! What the –"_

"Females" muttered Severus and shook his head in defeat that he will never ever understand the concerned species.

"_The hell with him! How dare he insult me about looking good in a messy hair"_ thought Minerva angrily while brewing tea.

She remembered the days when she was still young and that her mother always made sure her hair looked neat and good – looking. She was brought up with the principle of always – make – your – hair – look – great and that's why she resorted to a strict bun because she didn't want it to be messy – looking but look neat and also, her mother told her that girls look ugly in messy hairs. And a while ago, Severus just insulted her about looking good in a messy hair. That. That made her nose flare.

The two remained irritated half of the day. Minerva spent her time sitting on the living room reading a book and Severus was in a distance, debating whether to approach the witch or not but oh well, his feet moved him to the couch and he sat cautiously. He saw Minerva glanced at him with brows crossed in irritation. He swallowed.

"_There's no harm sitting few spaces away from her and wait for her to soften up." _thought Severus and shrugged. He got the remote from the table and turned the TV on.

"Are you that stupid, emotionless and insensitive, Severus?' hissed Minerva and slammed the book close.

The man annoyingly raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can't you see I'm reading here?" yelled Minerva.

Ah crap. Another mistake made.

"_Why the hell did I turn on the TV?" _whined Severus in his mind.

"Then go somewhere else!" He yelled back.

"I was the first to occupy this place, you moron!"

"I hell don't care!"

"Turn the TV off."

"I won't."

"TURN THAT TV OFF!"

"I WON'T!"

"MORON!" shouted Minerva and threw the book at him and it hit his arm.

"HELL!" shouted Severus and Minerva stood and stomped away but after two steps she retreated and launched forward to him. Severus slightly cringed when Minerva raised a hand, snatched the book back and stomped away again. For a minute there, he thought she would slap him hard. The wizard made it sure that the witch was out of earshot when he muttered, "Talk about soften up. That bloody Gryffindor."

With all his irritation, he pressed hard the volume button and the TV went louder and louder. He won't let the witch pass with what she did. He was mad too (about the compliment not appreciated).

"SEVERUS, YOU BAT!" shouted the irate Minerva from the couch near the fireplace where she was sitting.

"SHUT UP, YOU HAG!"

"DON'T LET ME GO THERE AND RIP YOUR HAIR OFF!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD!"

"I CAN AND I WILL IF YOU WON'T TURN THAT TV OFF!"

"HELLISH HAG!" shouted Severus who thumped the remote on his palm and accidentally turned the TV off. The man swelled in fury (talk about circumstances) but he couldn't just turn the TV on again. It would be like he was already defeated but called for a rematch to save his pride. That would suck so he better went out from the house (slamming the door closed) and stood outside the lawn. He was pacing back and forth and was chanting curses and words like "that hellish hag" when a thing with a soft thud hit him. He was startled at first but went on glaring around, looking for a kid who might have hit him with a rock but he found no one. He looked down to his feet and saw a roll of parchment. All of the anger he had a while ago vanished instantly and was replaced by curiosity. He picked it up and looked around for an owl. A screech came from a nearby tree and when he darted his gaze to it, a handsome white owl came in sight giving him a look telling he was completely a moron who realize things so slow.

"You blasted owl!" said Severus grumpily.

He paced to the door while muttering under his breath about poor owl training, went inside the house (hardly noticing the owl followed him inside) and went straight to Minerva but stopped ten steps away from her.

"Minerva!"

The witch, who was reading a book, ignored him like he was a ghost floating out of nowhere.

"MINERVA!" He called again.

"WHAT?!" snapped the witch and slammed the book shut (again). "WON'T YOU STOP ANNOYING ME? DO YOU WANT US TO KILL EACH OTHER?"

"Later. First, we have a letter." said Severus.

"From whom?" asked Minerva, forgetting the anger he had for the wizard.

Now that he realized he didn't check who the sender was, he immediately rolled the parchment down and sneered. "Albus"

"Really?" asked Minerva excitedly.

Severus nodded. He went to the long sofa and sat. Minerva followed him and sat close beside him. They both read the letter silently.

_Dear Minerva and Severus,_

_Greetings of peace!_

_I do wish you two are fine. It's been sad and quiet here since the day you left. The faculty misses the both of you terribly. They were a little gloomy here. My life has been threatened (some tried to kill me) but I assure you that I've managed to save my life and I'm perfectly well and safe._

_I wish the two of you are getting along well enough and improve your relationship with each other. I guess the first days being together drove you mad but I certainly do hope you've managed not to kill each other but I'm perfectly sure you didn't because your wands were here with me unless you two resorted to strangle each other which were very unlikely for you to do. I hope you two keep the husband – wife relationship working as it is part of the disguise to fit in that town. I wish you well and good luck. We miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Albus_

While reading the letter, Severus can't help but tense, having Minerva so close beside him for the witch was leaning even closer to read the letter. He caught the fragrance of rose or maybe lavender, or must be rose from the witch when she leaned. He inhaled it hungrily and forced himself not to avert his nose and place it on Minerva's hair or neck and smell the sweet fragrance. Hell, the witch smelled good. He was so engrossed in sniffing that he almost jumped when the witch said,

"That's so thoughtful of Albus. I actually miss them so much."

"Thoughtful enough to remind us about the husband – wife relationship? Damn, the old man won't leave us alone."

"Let's put that thing aside. At least, he was thoughtful enough to let us know he didn't forget us."

"Of course, that wizard might be that nonchalant about this thing but he also no doubt want to fish some juicy details just like your female friends."

"They do tease us a lot."

"They need some extensive therapy."

Minerva and Severus, who obviously forgot the fight ago as if it was just a mere bubble, conversed casually, hardly noticing their close position and the other parchment stuck behind the headmaster's letter until Severus shifted the letter aside that made the end of the other parchment plucked out.

"Look! There's another parchment behind the letter!" said Minerva.

"Great, were they dabbing two or more letters with glue at Hogwarts now?"

"Maybe the letter was sealed too tight that it made the letters really pressed together."

"It's from…."

"The teachers!" exclaimed Minerva excitedly.

"Great." said Severus wearily.

The two read the parchment, crammed with short messages from each of the faculty, silently.

_Minerva_

_Merlin, I almost killed Albus when he announced already late to us the punishment. I would have loved to be there and see you off. I'm thrilled about the punishment and I'm already dying to hear the details. I wish you and Severus good luck and oh, I miss you so much._

_Severus,_

_Be a good man. Take care of my friend and also take care of yourself._

_Pomona._

_Oi, I helped Pomona killed Albus. He's still alive, don't freak. Really, how dare he tell us after you two were off already! So how's it goin'? I could have given you two some tips. Hope you're not exhausting yourselves every night but well, worth the pleasure._

_P.S. Severus, use protection._

_Ro._

The two blushed hard and tensed and shook their heads in exasperation.

"The mind of that woman –" said Severus.

"– is way nasty." finished Minerva.

_Dear Minerva and Severus,_

_If you're thinking Rolanda's nasty, I agree. She and Pomona tried to strangle Albus. Poor man. I hope you two are fine and healthy. Don't get sick and eat the right foods. I also hope you two get along well. I know you care for each other deep inside. I miss you both._

_Love,_

_Poppy_

The two blushed again and chorused, "Wrong". (They were talking about the "care" part)

**Hello Severus and Minerva,**

**I guess the whole punishment's really hard for you but I hope you are doing fine. You both have my best prayers.**

**Filius**

**Minerva! Severus!**

**Sorry but I'm really happy about the punishment! Too bad I'm not there to see the improvements! But, I'll wait for ****you**** to come back and spill the details. You won't be going anywhere especially you, Minerva.**

**Anxiously waiting here,**

**Aurora**

"I'm doomed." Minerva sighed.

"I agree with you there." said Severus.

"I'm surprise we agree about one thing!" said Minerva mockingly.

"Shut up, Minerva."

**Minerva**

**Hello. Err – hope you're fine. By the way, Hagrid didn't get the chance to write here for he's away for some business but you didn't see how happy he was when he knew about the punishment. We miss you. Take care and good luck.**

**Severus…uh, hi.**

**Bathsheba Babbling**

Minerva smiled. Bathsheba was not really close to her and certainly doesn't lurk around alone with Severus for she was quite scared of the man but she could be thoughtful…sometimes. She got along well with the other female teachers and especially in synched with the others about teasing her and Severus.

"Wow, she wrote hi to you. Severus!"

"I'm not blind, Minerva."

"Aren't you glad? Even though she's scared of you, she said hi!"

"That's the point. Even in a letter, she could only manage "hi" because she's scared."

"At least she wrote a word or three for you; count your name in and well, did you expect more words from her?" asked Minerva warily.

"You're talking nonsense!"

"You have a crush on her." said Minerva flatly.

"Hell, NO!"

"You do."

"I don't and never will have a crush on her. I also have some taste."

"So, who's your taste?" Minerva's stomach lurched.

"None"

"You lie. Tell me."

"I said none."

"I'm listening"

"NONE"

Minerva sighed but ridiculously felt a gut feeling of relief deep inside. She shrugged it off and remained nonchalant. "Okay, let's finish reading the letter."

**The inner eye sees strong emotion and pain will come your way. Your fate –**

"It's best to overlook your _best_ friend's message." said Severus.

"She's not my best but "Beast" friend. Honestly, I wish she didn't bother to write."

"You're harsh." said Severus and chuckled softly.

"That I am."

_**Hey Minnie and Severus!**_

_**I almost faint where I heard you two were living together as a couple. Wow, the headmaster has brains but I also almost helped Pomona and Rolanda kill him. I like his idea. You two do make a perfect couple! Oops, don't flare now it won't make me stop teasing you. Septima's busy but she said hi and oh, Professor Bins too. Man, that man does not go with a quill. Well, of course, for he's a ghost. I can't wait for you to come back.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Charity B.**_

"Another devil who doesn't drop the curls in her handwriting. She could really be stupid sometimes." said Severus.

Minerva laughed and said, "Oh, I miss them so much."

"Even Sybil?"

"Did she write in the letter?" asked Minerva playfully.

It was Severus' time to laugh. "No, she didn't."

The letters miraculously made the moods of the two professors better. They instantly forgot the fight about the compliment – insult issue and the turn – the – TV – off – and – on fight and went on writing the response together. Well, not really together but they were sitting close when Minerva independently wrote the response while Severus grudgingly fed the handsome white owl as what Minerva requested him to do. Severus commanded Minerva to write his threatening responses to the faculty which she secretly edited to not sound that harsh but still the thought of his words remained the same. After a while of writing (and a little bickering), they (means only Minerva) bid goodbye to the owl soaring away, carrying their response. And unbelievably, the two remained friendly as if the fight didn't even happen for the rest of the day.

And at bedtime…

Minerva was slowly getting the pins from her hair while looking at her reflection in the vanity mirror when Severus went out of the bathroom and stopped on his tracks to look at her. She caught sight of Severus' reflection, who was watching her, in the mirror. She turned around and faced the man.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." said the wizard who slightly blushed and went to the bed and lay down.

The witch shrugged and continued on her work. After a second, her raven hair magnificently cascaded down to the middle of her back and she messed it with her hand.

Feeling now relaxed, she went and crawled in the bed. Severus stiffened.

"Did you really mean what you say?" asked Minerva who shifted to her side, facing the man.

Severus stiffened even more but looked abruptly to her. He almost jumped out in bed when he found Minerva's face was only few spaces away and her bright eyes bore on his.

"About?" He asked annoyingly.

The witch just gave him the you – know – what – I'm – talking – about look and he sighed.

"Yes and I just don't get it why it drove you mad."

The witch was shocked to hear and see the sincerity in his voice and eyes and she felt her stomach dropped. There was no tone of sarcasm or insult in his voice and she realized the man was actually saying the truth not to insult her but to compliment her. She felt very, very dumb. But really, looking good in a messy hair? Then again, what did she expect from Severus? Nice and cute words? The man was even so naïve about rules of how to compliment a woman.

She ignored the sick feeling she felt when she remembered how bad she treated the man half of the day and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Severus."

The man gave her a look telling him she'd gone nuts. She softly chuckled, rolled on her back and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." She said.

It took a while for the wizard to settle comfortably and responded.

"I think you need therapy but goodnight…Minerva."

Minerva smiled and went to sleep.


	11. Green eyes

_Back to work. lol. School's way busy. sorry for the long pause of updating. Here's another chapter. _

_Please be very kind to review. Thank you!

* * *

_

Very early in the morning, Severus stirred and lazily opened his eyes in response to the gentle tugging at his sleeve. It was Minerva's doing; tugging and calling his name softly to wake up. She kept blabbering on and on as if she was reciting a morning incantation. The wizard's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and…

"Bloody hell! What do you want?!" He snapped.

"I want you to get off the bed right this instant." said Minerva with her voice of authority.

Severus' head throbbed. Damn this witch for being an early riser. What does she want him to wake up for? He had almost forgotten how the witch could be deadly infuriating sometimes. He wondered how the hell he had survived the past few days alone with her in a house.

"Leave me alone." said Severus grumpily, stirring to his side and his back to Minerva.

"Don't push me to get a pale of water and splash it down to your face."

"Do it."

Minerva froze, shocked of the man's reply. She had expected Severus to speak threats back at her or might even bolt upright and strangle her but he didn't. He just lay there, trying to resume his sleep.

"Severus!" said Minerva in annoyance. Damn, this wizard loves to sleep 'till who knows when. She learned that now.

Severus noticed Minerva stopped tugging him and urging him to rise. He actually expected her to yell over his ears but she didn't. It would be the chance for him to retreat back to his slumber if not for his curiosity to peer over his shoulder at Minerva's direction, wanting to see whether the witch turned into air or not. His eyes met Minerva's green ones, visibly annoyed at him and challenging. He bolted up and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright. Alright." He said grumpily.

"Good." said Minerva satisfactorily.

Severus grudgingly arranged the bed neatly, followed Minerva to the kitchen and sat next to the witch who began munching on a toast. He took the cup of coffee waiting for him at the table and brought it to his lips to sip. He gratefully lingered his hands around the cup to absorb the warm of it.

"Why do I have to wake up in this early morning?" asked Severus in his cold voice.

"Don't tell me you were planning to drown yourself to sleep all day." replied Minerva curtly.

"Bloody Merlin, it is still 6:15 in the morning, Minerva!"

"Exactly and people are supposed to be driving to work around this time." Minerva snapped back.

"But I don't have a work!" huffed Severus.

"You do. We will clean the house."

Severus went still, controlling the explosion that may come any second now. He was disturbed from his good sleep by her, the infuriating witch, to_ clean_ the house? To just _clean _the house?

"You woke me up just to clean the house? May I repeat this, why "we"? Why should it always be "we"?" said Severus icily.

"You expect me to clean this house alone while you are happily sleeping and drooling?" hissed Minerva.

"Of course, since you're a woman. It's your work."

"There's no rule such as only a woman and always will be the woman who should clean the house. It's just you and your stupid principle of man superiority!"

"No, it's just you and your idiotic principle of women importance like you should always be hailed as queen and be pampered."

"I didn't say that!" spat Minerva.

"You didn't. You just act it out!" spat Severus back.

"I don't, you lazy arrogant being!"

"Yes you do, you mean and selfish witch!"

"You are a slimy cold – hearted organism!"

"You are an insufferable self – centered parasite!"

The two went on with their insults and yelling match over a forgotten coffee and tea and toast. They went on and on until they were short for words to say for they almost used up all the nasty words in the dictionary. They resorted to glaring each other to death. For a meanwhile, the fight broke and each of them returned their attention to their drinks but the fight resumed when Minerva coincidentally took the toast from the plate just when Severus reached for it.

"That's my toast!" spat Severus.

"Who told you? Do you have your name here?" mocked Minerva.

"Give it back!"

"No way, this is mine, I got it first!"

"You purposely took it from me!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Give me back my toast!"

"Make one for yourself!"

"Give it to me or you'll clean this house alone!"

Minerva resisted the urge to stick a tongue out and said, "Believe me, I will not clean this house alone."

***

And she never did.

Severus was grudgingly wiping the counter and was so engrossed in his angry thoughts that he didn't notice he was already on Minerva's place to clean. He was so close to Minerva that their arms were brushing as he still went on cleaning dazedly. He didn't seem to notice he moved close to her.

"I didn't exactly mean by saying "we clean together" meant that we clean close together in one area." said Minerva.

The wizard broke up with his thoughts when he heard Minerva's voice. He was confused for a moment but when he slowly analyzed her words and later their position, he wholeheartedly agreed with Minerva. They were indeed that close.

"It would be a lot faster to finish if we clean a separate area." said Minerva.

He felt a rush of heat rising up to his cheeks but his composure wasn't befuddled. He scowled at her.

"Who would want to work close to you, you bloody woman." hissed Severus and he stormed to the living room.

Minerva only shook her head and resumed cleaning. She felt her cheeks burned. Her words were quite malicious and Severus has any right to be disgusted. For once, she felt extremely old.

They cleaned the house all day with a lot of bickering and a little teasing. Severus smirked when Minerva was furious to find her already cleaned area covered with a little dust again (courtesy of Severus, he he he) and he was also furious when his prank was later awarded with a pack of dust in his shiny clean area in return. That little vindictive wench, he thought.

At last, they were on their last work at the laundry room, washing their clothes. Minerva watched Severus stuffing the washing machine pensively. She actually remembered the event from the past when she saw pants. A memory flashed through her. Pants. Underpants. James Potter once humiliated Severus when they were still students at Hogwarts by casting a spell at him, making him hover in the air upside down and threatened the poor boy of taking off his underpants in front of people, in front of Lily Evans. The information stopped there. She didn't really know if James did take his underpants off or not. She winced. She was deadly mad at the four boys but didn't have the heart to expel them. She jumped violently when she felt a poke at her shoulder.

"Are you solving a math equation?" asked Severus.

"What?" Minerva's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You were dying of thinking."

"Oh…"

"What were you thinking?"

Minerva noticed Severus' face was solemn and reflected in his eyes was sadness. She felt a sharp twinge of sadness too. Her heart almost melted when she realized Severus' sadness was so unfathomable.

"I…nothing." said Minerva. She didn't want to speak the truth and remind the wizard of his awful experience. She didn't understand why she felt overprotective of him now. Severus just nodded and looked away. After a moment of utter silence, he spoke.

"I remembered –" He broke off. He didn't understand why he was telling her about him but nonetheless, he continued. "– the time when James threatened to take off my underpants."

Minerva winced. So she was not the only one who's remembering, she thought. She was extremely surprised hearing him spilling the event to her. For all she knew, Severus was secretive and definitely didn't want to share anything about him especially to her. She wondered what the man had eaten today.

"Did – did he really…" Minerva was surprised to hear her voice steady but she couldn't make herself finish her question.

"Yes." answered Severus, seeming to understand her unfinished question. "He did but Lily immediately conjured a towel to cover me and save me from the greatest humiliation."

"I see."

So James did, she thought but Lily was able to save Severus. Lily was there and she, Minerva, wasn't. She felt a stab of pain and she didn't understand where that came from and why. Minerva instinctively reached his hand and squeezed it gently. The wizard gratefully returned the squeeze but held the witch's hand still. There was no need of words for only a warm touch of comfort was all that mattered to the both of them.

When all was sparkling, shiny and clean, the witch and the wizard both sat at the sofa and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"That was very relaxing." said Minerva. Severus looked horrified as if Minerva grew another nose.

"I can't believe you! Cleaning is relaxing for you?" exclaimed Severus incredulously.

"Yes." replied Minerva flatly.

"That was very tiring! I can't believe you!"

"Believe me, Severus, besides I'm not quite lazy as you are."

"I'm not lazy! I helped you a while ago."

"I know you're just forced to."

"You ungrateful witch, at least, I helped. You should at least look at that side."

Minerva looked at the scowling wizard squarely and raised her brow mockingly but then, she was confused that after seconds, Severus began to snicker.

"What?" asked Minerva.

"Nothing."

"Severus! Of course, there is something. You're laughing at me!"

"You have dirt on your nose." Severus snickered again.

Minerva began wiping the dirt off by her finger but she always missed the spot. Severus watched her and sighed.

"Here, let me." said the wizard.

Severus removed the dirt from her nose, slightly shaking. He also took Minerva's glasses off and wiped the dirt at the bridge of her nose. Minerva stiffened at the gentle and cold touch of the man. It was as if her brain shut down and she didn't know what to do or what to think. It was as if his mere touch could turn someone to stone.

"Done" said Severus but he didn't took his hand off Minerva's face and he automatically gazed at Minerva's eyes like both of them has a magnetic power that brought them to look at each other. Everything was forgotten and time stopped. Minerva felt like melting into Severus' deep gaze just as Severus felt like melting to hers. But after a long gaze to Minerva's eyes, Severus' heart sank. He couldn't believe it. Minerva's bright eyes were green…

And he felt a sharp flash of pain.

Minerva's bright eyes were green just like Lily's.


	12. Confusion

Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Review please! Thanks!

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. After all those years working with the witch, he never did see a resemblance of her with anyone. Not until, he was lost deep into Minerva's eyes that his heart sank. Minerva's bright eyes were green.

And he felt a sharp flash of pain.

Minerva's bright eyes were green just like Lily's.

He felt a painful tug in his stomach and felt like puking his guts out of an unbelievable resemblance. He never ever thought about it; that Minerva's eyes resembled Lily's, but, not until now. He slowly slid his hand off from Minerva's face and immediately looked away.

Minerva snapped out from a dreamy state when the wizard's touch left her. She never knew but not until now that those hands of him could even be gentle, very gentle and now, she was partly sad that his touch had to left so soon and that he looked away. But before he did, she saw the shock reaction in his face. She didn't know why.

"Thanks" She muttered. Severus didn't say anything.

Minerva didn't felt right. She felt the air between them became wrong and as if there was a wall dropped down between them. She wasn't sure if she had just imagined the shock expression in Severus' face but her instincts kept on telling her that she didn't imagine at all. She knew she just didn't.

"Is there something wrong?" She blurted. The wizard just half turned his face to her and didn't even spare a look at her. He was simply avoiding meeting her gaze.

"Nothing's wrong."

"But –" Her words were interrupted when Severus stood up and started to walk away. In normal situations (err - bickering situations), Minerva would have huffed and corrected the man's bad manners but apparently, she felt they were not in those situations. She felt they were in a something's – wrong – and – one – has – to – lower – one's – pride situation. She hurriedly stood and caught up with him.

"Severus, are you okay? You don't seem you okay." Minerva blabbered. Severus stopped on his tracks and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking frustrated.

"I am sure you're tired after all that cleaning. You should rest." said the witch. The man once again inclined his face to her but didn't look her at the eyes. Minerva controlled her growing irritation that the wizard actually can't meet her gaze. It was as if he was avoiding looking at her and he did it twice. Twice! She gritted her teeth.

_I don't know what had gotten to you, Severus, but you are really irritating. All with that look at anywhere but not look at me stuff. I may be a little out of my damn mind for stressing about it but you could – _

Minerva's mind blabber was interrupted when the wizard spoke.

"I need air." said Severus and he practically moved out the house and left her standing, baffled.

Once he was outside, he drew a deep breath and sighed. He felt very tired, not with all the cleaning (okay, it also stressed him out a bit), but with all that past coming back to him. Lily Evans. He kind of forgot about her for this past week. He hadn't thought about her at all and what was most stressing was that it was through Minerva that he was reminded of her. He least expected it. Was it because he was so busy bickering with Minerva that he forgot? And in these days, he was quite feeling something weird, really weird, not to mention the fact he was growing a habit of holding Minerva's hand. Hell, it was probably the end of the world. Was it possible he just unconsciously noticed the resemblance of the two witches before that made him, well, feel weird emotions around Minerva? Crap. Did he just think of weird emotions? He must be out of his stupid damn mind.

Minerva was left alone, confused of the man's actions. She knew it would be a great mistake to follow him outside and bombard him with questions so she slowly went to the couch and sat. She didn't know what to say. Hell, she didn't even know what to think. All she knew was that a while ago Severus was being, well, not quite himself and then after what like a blink, he went back to his arrogant – annoying – discourteous – greasy – batty – self again. Complex. The man was anything but complex.

After several minutes of contemplating, Severus went inside and found Minerva working at the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that she now wore her long hair in a low ponytail. Lily's hair is –

He didn't finish the thought in mind and smacked his head hard. Why was he thinking about their similarities now? What was wrong with him? He was about to go to the couch and rest his damn head but his action was stopped when Minerva looked at his direction, stopped whatever she was doing and went to him.

"Is everything with you okay now?" asked the witch.

"Everything with me was fine."

"I think not."

"Then why ask me if you think you're right about me?" said Severus icily.

"I did expect you'll give me the exact answer."

"I'm fine, Minerva. Period." said Severus in clenched teeth. Minerva sighed.

"Okay. Here's another. Why…why…why are you avoiding looking at me?"

"Is there something worth looking at?" mocked Severus and he stopped, no, the world stopped. He wanted to bit his lips. There he was, stressing about Minerva and Lily and there was Minerva, worrying about him and got insulted by a bastard like him. She didn't deserve this, thought the man. He was bloody evil.

Minerva felt like the world stopped, joined forces and gave her a hard painful blow and she wondered why the hell she didn't die. For all she knew, everything about her hurt, especially her heart. Okay, she knew she was not that good looking or what, but she wasn't implying too that Severus should look and appreciate her unworthy – to – look – at looks. All she was thinking was maybe Severus got a serious problem and was avoiding looking at her to keep that I'm strong – and – I – don't – need – help profile and all she could think about was to help. But oh well, she was but insulted by the man. She wanted to cry.

"I – I – I…" stammered the wizard. "Why are you so Gryffindor – ly?" He snapped. Well, if Minerva wasn't so much a Gryffindor type, like being so straightforward and good natured, she wouldn't have gotten an insult from him. Severus thought himself as a total idiot for blaming Minerva for being herself. Great job being an idiot, Severus, he thought.

"Why are you so Slytherin – ly?" replied Minerva. Well, she was just being helpful here. Severus was just a bastard, really typical for a Slytherin, she thought. He deserved to be smacked with his own question in return.

Now properly looking at the witch, the wizard slightly cringed to see deep sadness in her eyes. This was, as far as he could remember, the first time to see the witch's emotions so clearly. It was too much for Severus to see and he ducked his head again to avoid seeing it. He knew the witch didn't like to broadcast her emotions and she was doing a great job hiding it so far in years of them working together. She never showed strong emotions even through her eyes but now; he guessed he must have hit not the nerve but her heart.

Minerva sighed and said, "Lunch's waiting." She walked to the kitchen deciding things were not that simple to talk about if you were talking to a bastard. So, she simply gave up and thought to forget things, if that was so easy. She was thinking, whether she would cry later or not, alone of course. Severus followed her to the kitchen and they ate.

They ate silently as if each of them was alone eating in some place. However, Severus was not really feeling alone as he was so aware of Minerva's gloomy presence. He kept on stealing glances to her and saw her in space. She was so far away from the world. He just only realized now that it was the first time to have Minerva so affected. She wasn't before, well, considering the fights for years, but not now. She was really affected and it was so unsettling for Severus to see.

"You know, I didn't mean to say those words." blurted Severus before he could even stop himself. Minerva kept on eating and staring down.

"Minerva, I didn't mean to say those words." repeated Severus, now, touching Minerva's hand. The witch slightly jumped and muttered, "Sorry."

The man almost laughed to find the situation so ironic. He should be the one saying sorry not Minerva. But, even though how sorry he felt, he just can't place and say it on words.

"It's not true, what I've said. I didn't mean to say those words." repeated Severus for the third time, not realizing he was squeezing the witch's hand.

Minerva gave him a weak smile and muttered, "I understand."

The wizard was annoyed inside. How could she be so nice right now after that bloody insult?

"Minerva –"

"You're food's getting cold."

Severus words drifted away and he found himself again chewing on his food. After the meal, he washed the dishes while Minerva wiped the table clean. After the kitchen work, Severus tugged Minerva to the living room to watch. Minerva did not protest.

They were quite friendly the whole time and the man wanted so much to bang his head on the wall. He couldn't understand why he was extra friendly to the witch like starting casual talks and deciding on to watch the show the witch's wanted. It was like he was patching up with her. And, it was not so like him.

And during the night's sleep, Severus was hunted by a strange, perplexing dream.

* * *

Severus was striding a long black tunnel. He was quite tired now for it has been like an hour but still, he hadn't found the end of the tunnel. He came again with two opposite directions in the winding tunnel, sighed deeply and turned to the right again. And, it was one of the greatest decisions he had made in his life. There it is; the end. He was out of the tunnel.

He came into a place that was anything but dark. He looked down to his feet and was surprised to realize that he actually standing on a glass floor. He couldn't see anything; ghostly mist was everywhere and even was circling his feet. He was intrigued.

"Hello?" He called out to the darkness. He felt cold.

It was strange, he thought. Standing in this dark misty place, like any other person, he would presume any danger or enemy will pop out any second but, it felt not like it. He called out again, louder this time.

And as if it was a cue, a person, no, two persons came into view. He felt his mouth dropped.

The persons were Lily and Minerva.


	13. Dream and Cat

_W__hew! I was writing this in a hurry. I hope you will like this. Thank you so much to those people who reviewed._

_Readers, Please leave a review. Thank you!_

* * *

And as if it was a cue, a person, no, two persons came into view. He felt his mouth dropped.

The persons were Lily and Minerva.

No way.

He was just standing out there, mouth dropped and frozen. Lily, he thought. There she was, Lily, standing few spaces away from him. The sweet, lovely Lily he had loved. She was so pretty and young and he noticed that she was glowing, so bright that she looked like an angel and she was smiling to him. His heart ached. The moment was a mixture of bliss and pain. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. But, something…or someone made him.

There, standing, also a few spaces from him and Lily was Minerva. Minerva Mcgonagall. What was she doing here? Severus thought. He couldn't help but notice that she, too, was glowing; radiating light in every direction. And she was also smiling to him. She was so…beautiful. The wizard instantly felt something weird and he wondered how hell long he hadn't felt that way.

"Minerva…" He whispered and he was surprised to hear the longing in his voice.

"Severus." Lily and Minerva chorused.

As if they were connected and maneuvered through strings like puppet twins, they both raised one hand to him willing him to take it. It was like the three of them knew what he had to do: choose. Whatever was the subject in that time that pushed him to choose whom, he didn't know. All he knew was that he has to choose between the women.

And, the conflict within him started.

Basically, everyone and even he would assume he will choose Lily. And, he did. He started to step forward and made small and difficult steps because his feet felt very heavy like anchors. Every step asked him a lot of sweat and effort. And deep inside, he felt chaos. He didn't know anything except he was feeling that something was wrong, that something was just there bugging him about something else. He felt something was wrong but he just couldn't grasp it. He ignored the chaos within him and kept on looking and walking straight to Lily while absolutely trying hard not to take his eyes off her and gaze at the other witch. He kept on walking until after what like a blink, he was with Lily and was hugging her.

Lily moaned and he pulled back.

"Look at me." She said and her voice was sweet chocolate. "Look at me." She repeated but instead of looking straight to Lily, damn his stupid head for turning, he looked over to Minerva.

He thought maybe, just maybe, it was a mistake.

He just knew he shouldn't look at her, yet, he felt wrong not to. The moment he laid his eyes on Minerva, everything ached. Minerva was even glowing brightly than before and became more beautiful. Her smile to him was so loving, pure and … sad. For about an eternity, they kept on looking at each other as if that time will be their last day on earth. He was then feeling something weird, something he hadn't felt for a long, long time and he wondered, slightly wondered, if he had chosen wrong.

Instinctively, he started to drop Lily's hand and whispered "Minerva". He whispered her name a little louder accompanied with his small steps to her. But, for every step that he took, Minerva started to fade gradually.

"Minerva!" He shouted and reached for her.

Minerva was just standing there, her arm extended to also reach for him. She was smiling…and fading.

"No! Minerva!"

He completely forgot everything else. He forgot about Lily. He couldn't understand why but the most important thing to him that time was to reach for Minerva before she would completely vanish from his sight. And just when their hands were about to touch, Minerva completely vanished.

He jolted terribly and the dream vanished when he felt a light touch on his hand. He was panting hard and was startled of the very quick come back to reality from the dream. He looked down to the touch that woke him up and he found Minerva's white, slender hand on top of his large, sweaty hand. He gazed up to her and he found her half – asleep? He was not sure because Minerva's eyes were half - closed, looking blearily at him.

"Severus?" She said, also sounding dreamy. Then it was confirmed, that she was only half – awaked. She mumbled and Severus only caught the word…"okay?"

He assumed she was asking if he was okay. He must have been restless during the sleep and that dream going. Severus couldn't help but smile. Minerva was just plain wonderful for even in her half – awake – half – sleeping – state, she was still asking if Severus was okay. Hell, he wondered why he didn't choose her in his dream the first place.

The dream! The images of it rushed back to him like a current. He partly forgot the dream. He has to ponder about it and figure out its meaning and why the heck of all people to appear was Lily and Minerva but first…

"Shhh…Go to sleep, Minerva." said Severus as he lightly ran a hand over Minerva's eyes to completely close it. Minerva was deeply asleep when he began to ponder about the dream and decided not to have any sleep until morning.

***

Minerva woke up not having a single recollection of what had happened last night (as she was not that fully awake that time) but she felt there was something though, only she couldn't point what it was, not she did bother to. She didn't even notice she was now alone in bed especially that she was attacked by whatever sick feeling that made her mouth taste bitter, giving her nausea. She jumped out from bed, ran to the bathroom door and vaguely noticing noises inside, she pushed the door open. She hurled her face to the sink.

Severus was bolted from the blue to death when he heard the bathroom door opened. He felt himself stiffened and shook. Good thing that the shower curtain covered him, if not, he could go insane. After a moment of being paralyzed, he grabbed his towel and circled it around his waist while making a note mentally to hang his bathrobe near him next time. He will give a hell of damn whoever went inside despite knowing he was taking a shower. He poked his head out.

"OI, I'M TAKING A SHOWER!!!" He shouted menacingly. He felt his cheeks burned when he saw Minerva bending over the sink. Crap, how come he forgot that only he and Minerva were the ones living here?

"Minerva!" She didn't answer him.

"Minerva, you damn witch! Get out!" No answer.

"I'm going to break your neck if you won't get out! Hey! Min – "

He seemed to have lost the words he was going to yell. He was overwhelmed by his anger and embarrassment that he didn't notice at first that Minerva was making gagging noises. Now that it was so audible, he seemed to fly out from the tub and went beside Minerva. He made light up and down strokes on her back to lessen her coughing. After seconds, Minerva washed her mouth and hands and faced him.

"Please pardon me. I didn't mean to intrude your privacy." She said. He ignored this.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I get this morning sickness occasionally."

"Morning sickness? Since when were you having this?"

"Since childhood. It's nothing, really –"

Minerva stopped in mid sentence and felt her cheeks burned. She was so sure her face turned an ugly shade of red. Her brain seemed to freeze and she held her breath. Oh god, Severus was only wearing a towel! She thought. It was normal to blush right? Who wouldn't? When you found yourself facing a man only clad in towel and half of his body naked? Err, supposing she didn't want to think Severus was wearing nothing under that towel. Yikes! Minerva stood frozen. She didn't want to faint. Oh Merlin, it was her time to panic.

Severus almost forgot he was only wearing a towel but not when he saw Minerva's face turned red. Did he saw Minerva blush before? He could have admired her flushed face if not realizing he was in his most unwanted situation. What he desperately wanted that time was to evaporate. Minerva was seeing him like this? He must be dreaming. Where was a good vanishing spell when he needed it? This must be what Minerva felt when he also saw her only clad in towel. Crap.

Minerva whirled and faced the door, cupping her hot cheeks. She didn't see the man turned red too. She wanted to melt away.

"Oh Merlin, S – S – Severus, I – I – I'm so – so – sorry!" stammered the frantic Minerva.

"I… well, err, -" stammered Severus. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh god!" gasped Minerva and after a blurred moment, she practically ran outside and slammed the door shut. Severus wearily ran a hand over his face. What a day, he thought.

Minerva sat on the edge of the bed, clutching her towel and clothes. She readied them because she will be taking her shower next. She was in space. The image of Severus in that towel was coming back to her every now and then and she couldn't help but blush. She shouldn't be affected but why was she now?

_Well, I think we're even now._ She thought. She slapped her face and scolded herself. _You were not supposed to think that! Darn!_

After minutes, Minerva almost jumped when the bathroom door opened. She didn't dare look at its direction. Severus, now refreshed and dressed, moved around the room only stopping later inches from her, giving her a scrutinizing look. She gazed up to him and she was annoyed to see that look, as if she was a rare fallen meteor.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" asked Severus.

"I'm not sick. I told you, this is normal for me. I'm having this occasionally."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. She sighed and stood up.

"I'm telling the truth okay? I'll take a bath now." said Minerva and she went inside the bathroom.

After a long nice bath, Minerva spent her 5 minutes of combing her long black hair in front of the vanity mirror. She then wore it in a low, loose ponytail, leaving little strands of her hair escape the tie. She went out the room and proceeded to the kitchen. She was greeted by a scowl from the wizard.

"Females." He muttered.

"What did you say?" snapped Minerva as she sat opposite him.

"You're slow as a turtle. You're drink's getting cold."

Minerva gave him the I'll – deal – with – you – later – look and took her cup. Words of gratitude was forming in her lips when all of a sudden, her small smile changed into a grimace.

"What's this?" Minerva snapped.

"Don't tell me you're too dumb to know it is coffee." answered Severus icily.

"You knew I don't drink coffee!" said Minerva tartly.

"Forget tea just for once!"

Minerva gently pushed the cup away. "No, I won't drink that."

"Stop being a brat and drink it!" spat Severus and he gently pushed the cup back to Minerva.

"I'm not a brat!"

"Then, drink it!"

Both glared daggers at each other. However, even how lioness Minerva looked like, her voice was soft when she said, "Thanks anyway but –"

"Why won't you try?"

Minerva sighed and lifted the cup to her lips. She made a face at the expecting Severus before she took a sip of coffee. She was a little startled. She had always expected coffee to taste very bitter or well, eeeky but she was proved wrong and she guessed her expression showed it to Severus because the man smirked.

"Didn't taste that bad like you've expected, eh? So, what did it do to you, killed you?"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Looks like our Ms. Know – it – all – Minerva was wrong." The witch gave the wizard a venomous glare.

"Let's just say I brew well." continued Severus. Minerva's gaze softened.

"No, it is just because today's your lucky day." said the witch.

The thought made Severus ponder. Well, if what happened to him earlier this morning was part of a lucky day blessing, he wasn't so sure if it sure was his lucky day.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

***

Down the hill, sitting near a pond, Minerva was throwing stones from time to time to the water while Severus was at a distance behind her, sitting under the tree. They once again explored the town after lunch and found this little place.

Severus was gazing at Minerva, who was trying to make the stones bounce in the water. The wind was blowing the little strands of her hair gently. The wizard's eyes traveled down from her hair to her back, also tracing the curves at her sides. He was resisting a smile when he remembered he once considered Minerva skinny and pale in those teacher's robes, but, he was indeed wrong for surprisingly, without those robes and with normal clothes, Minerva was curvy but not that curvy hourglass figure. Her body was just right and nicely – shaped. Severus was astonished how much robes could hide. He saw Minerva looked over her shoulder and he immediately averted his gaze to the ground.

Minerva saw Severus immediately looked down. She sighed and put the stone she was holding down. The witch stood up, went to the wizard's place and sat beside him under the tree. Severus inhaled deeply and exhaled exaggeratedly.

"And I was praying you wouldn't bother me." He said coldly.

"And I was praying you would be nice." said Minerva. The man made a noise of disgust.

Minerva ignored it and said, "I miss my wand and Hogwarts."

Severus didn't say anything at all. Minerva sighed and asked, "Don't you?"

"Of course, I do."

"It's so sad we have to suffer a month without wands. I miss magic."

Severus smirked. "So the cat's homesick." He said flatly.

"Can't you just call me by my name and maintain a normal conversation?"

"Nope"

"How could we prove to Albus we were doing well with the whole friendliness thing when we can't even have a nice conversation for at least 3 minutes?"

"Great, that reminds me the husband – wife relationship! Sometimes I do wonder if Albus still has his right mind."

"Yeah, the idea is absurd."

"Certainly"

"And I can't believe we are here now."

"You can say that again."

"I don't deserve this. Do you think we deserve this?"

Severus just gave Minerva a stare and didn't answer her question. He didn't know what to say because actually there were two answers for that question: No, because they were grown – ups and should not be punished like this and that Slytherin – Gryffindor fights were norms. Yes, because getting along well or pure friendliness was what they were lacking. However, deep inside him, there was another thought and he would never ever say that aloud now. He was quite thankful to deserve this because, he was able to know the witch better and he was starting to appreciate Minerva more.

"I take the silence as a yes. I think we should return home now." said Minerva. And they went home.

***

Minerva was sitting at the opposite corner of the sofa, struggling to keep herself awake. It was 9:00 o'clock now and she was certainly sleepy, yet, she can't make herself go to bed first. It was an hour after the nonsense bickering that they both made up and decided to spend the time watching TV shows. She gazed at Severus shamelessly because the living room was dim and the man was so engrossed with the show that she was not afraid of being caught gazing. While staring at him, she began remembering the fight at Hogwarts that made them end up like this. She was so astonished remembering the past few days with the wizard; first, fighting who gets the bed, fighting who will cook, tutorials, shopping, etc. She was also thinking about things you couldn't possibly imagine they could do; holding hands, comforting, eating together, cooking together, and…sleeping in one bed! They were sleeping in one bed! Merlin, students will get a cardiac arrest when they will know about this. Even the centaurs would probably kill themselves with arrows. She never once imagined they would end up like this but now, she couldn't help but sweat that this was really happening. She was getting dizzy.

"Aren't you sleepy now?" asked Severus, his eyes still fixed on the program.

The dizzy bubble popped away when Minerva jolted out from her thoughts upon hearing the wizard's voice but she didn't get the message.

"What did you say Severus?"

"Why, were you sleeping?" said Severus. "I was just checking if you are sleepy or not."

"Oh, sorry I didn't get that. Well, I am sleepy." said Minerva and gave a small yawn.

"Guess it is bedtime; let's sleep."

"No! I mean, if you're not sleepy yet, just continue watching."

"Nope, I just thought you were not sleepy yet. I'm sleepy now, too."

"Oh, well…okay." said Minerva.

Both went inside the room and prepared themselves for bed. After minutes, both were now lying in bed, waiting for drowsiness to swallow them. Minerva was yawning.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a dream last night?"

"A dream? I haven't had any dream last night. Why?"

"Nothing"

"Why did you ask?"

"I said nothing."

"Did you have one?"

"None"

"Are you sure?"

"I said none."

Minerva yawned and said wearily, "You are acting weird, just so you know."

Severus didn't comment and silence settled in after. Minerva was struggling to keep her eyes open for she was waiting for the man's retort but seconds passed by and she didn't get any. She yawned again and said,

"Well, goodnight then, Severus."

There was a pause before Severus said, "Goodnight, cat."

Minerva gave in to sleep after giving Severus a nice hard poke at his side.


	14. Buy her a candy

_Hope you'll like this chapter! :)_

_Please review. Thanks.

* * *

  
_

Severus was the first to wake up. His eyes simply opened slowly and he remained lying still while waiting for his blurry sight to adjust to the startling colors around him and turn clear. After a series of blinking and yawning, he averted his gaze from the ceiling to the sleeping figure beside him.

_Ha! Minerva's still asleep. So who is the early riser now? _He thought fondly. Thoughts were swarming his mind until he was struck and inspired by the thought of giving Minerva a dose of what she had done to him. He was delighted to have this chance to let Minerva feel what it was like to be wakened up early in the middle of a nice slumber.

_I might as well tell her to clean the house too after waking her up. _He thought and snickered.

Severus propped himself up and was ready to create ruckus when he stopped dead. He was frozen seeing the image of Minerva before him because as he looked at her, properly looked at her, she was like a sleeping princess provided her long black hair was sprawled across the pillow. She looked so peaceful, so harmless, so fragile that you could think even brushing a strand of hair off her face might break her. The wizard had never seen such a vulnerable Minerva but not until today.

_Who would think Minerva would look so vulnerable when sleeping? Damn, how could you even expect this fragile – looking woman is much infuriating and insufferable when she's awake? _mused Severus.

Severus was fondly gazing at Minerva's sleeping face and was so engrossed with his thoughts that he was caught off guard and was punched right under his jaw when Minerva stirred lazily and stretched her arms up sideward.

"Ouch!" grumbled Severus.

Minerva lazily opened her eyes, brought down her arms and looked at the man blearily.

"Good morning!" chirped Minerva.

"What's good in the morning?" growled Severus.

Minerva sat up, widened her eyes and properly looked at the man who was massaging his jaw.

"What hap – Oh!" exclaimed Minerva as realization hit her. No wonder she felt her hand smacked something hard. "I'm sorry!"

The wizard ignored her and continued on massaging his jaw.

"I'm so sorry, Severus" said Minerva as she impulsively reached a hand towards the man's jaw but Severus pushed it away.

"It is nothing." said the wizard.

"I'm really sorry, Severus. Does it really hurt?"

"Tsk. No way could that fist ever kill me."

"I was asking if it hurts."

"I was saying it doesn't that much."

Minerva shook her head but gave the wizard an apologetic smile. The man returned her a scowl.

"You're such a bitter man. Deserves you right." muttered Minerva but only whispering the last sentence.

"What was that?" snapped Severus.

"Oh, nothing!" muttered Minerva. Then, she scrambled out from bed, got on and over with her morning rituals at the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

***

Minerva was acting innocent while Severus was grudgingly pulling his cup to him. The man's cold eyes were fixed upon Minerva and though how much she avoided them and acted like she didn't care, the fact that his unwavering gaze was fixed on her made her cheeks warm.

Severus hissed. "You will pay for this, Minerva."

"And I would give it back to you It's a cycle." said Minerva calmly.

The wizard's head throbbed. It even throbbed more when he was reminded by himself that he couldn't do anything else, he couldn't even argue with her for surely his words yesterday would absolutely be thrown back at him. He had no other choice but to sip his drink.

"Why won't you try?" said Minerva.

And, that was his words yesterday. Severus felt the steam of his annoyance steamed out his ears. Damn, this witch. Damn. Damn. Damn. How dare she repeat his words to him? Roar!

Minerva was eyeing him over her cup and was smiling in satisfaction. Severus was putting on his best scowl and was fixing his cold stare at Minerva while he was gradually sipping the tea from his cup. Who would have thought she would brew him tea? Minerva nudged a plate of cheese bread towards him.

"Have some bread. It tastes good with tea." said Minerva, smiling. Severus growled.

"How was your sleep?"

"Don't talk to me!" hissed the wizard.

"Did you have dreams?"

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe you haven't had any sleep at all?"

"Shut. Up."

"Come on, Severus. Be nice for a while! Let's have a good conservation!" said Minerva playfully.

"Never!"

"So again, how was your sleep?" chimed Minerva.

"I'm not listening!"

Minerva dissolved into fits of laughter followed by a soft chuckle from Severus as he inwardly cursed himself for liking the sound of Minerva's mirth.

***

"You are not allowed to go out!" huffed Severus.

"Who told you? I am responsible of making decisions for myself!" said Minerva curtly.

"That is final. You will not go out!"

"I will. It doesn't mean that if you don't like to go out, I should not go out too!"

"Hell, don't make a step!" hissed Severus and he grabbed and pulled Minerva back by her arm.

"Let me go!"

"Never!"

"Severus, don't be childish! Don't make such a big deal about the tea!"

"Well, it's payback time so you're not allowed to go!"

"I will not accept that pathetic reason. Don't be such a child!"

"I am not acting child!"

"Well, let go of my arm or just give me a valid reason instead for not letting me go out!"

A playful smile curved on the wizard's lips and amusement glittered through his eyes.

"Oh, no doubt you have the reason now just seeing your expression. Tell me then, say it!" challenged Minerva.

Severus chuckled softly and said, "Apparently, I'm your husband so you should obey me."

Minerva's jaw dropped. Did he just say the husband word? Oh Merlin, what happened to him? He wouldn't say that ever, would he? He was not okay with that husband – wife relationship between them right? But, what happened? The witch was shocked and speechless. The wizard enjoyed the look on her face though he was quite embarrassed and definitely felt his cheeks burned for using their "supposed to be" relationship against her. Well, that was just supposed to be a playful reason but apparently, the witch took it in a different way. Severus couldn't help but smile at the witch's shocked expression.

"Speechless now are you?" chuckled Severus.

"I – I – I" stuttered Minerva.

"You know, you couldn't get away with that." said the wizard flatly.

"Severus, I hate you!" The man only laughed in response.

"Then, it's settled. No going out." said Severus while pulling Minerva with him away from the door. The witch staggered forward with the wizard yet stopped and pulled herself backward. She tried to break her arm free.

"Wait." She said.

"What now?"

Minerva won't give up. She will have to play along. There's no way he's going to win that. She was embarrassed of her expression. She was more embarrassed to have that annoying bat knocked her sanity out of her. Okay, that was an overstatement. She cleared her throat.

"Well, you are my husband. So why don't you date me or buy me anything else?" asked Minerva in a steady voice. She was hoping her cheeks won't betray her for actually, she felt like melting.

"Hah –"

"Come on, Severus. Let's stroll outside or if you don't want to, let me go. It is certainly boring here."

"No –"

"Or you prefer I'll call you honey instead to change your mind? Honey?" chimed Minerva sweetly. She inwardly cursed herself. What was wrong with her? She was getting out of bounds!

It was time for Severus' jaw to drop. This turned out to be a game between them but he wasn't expecting Minerva to play along, moreover, calling him honey. He felt a surge of panic inside him and his expression was like of a man having a hear attack. Minerva laughed hard.

"Hahaha! Looks like you're having a heart attack!"

"Very funny, Minerva." He said darkly.

"Well, if you don't want a series of cute and sweet names from me, you better let me out."

"Go away then"

"Not if you won't go along."

Minerva dissolved into fits of laughter before dragging the reluctant wizard outside the house.

***

"What's that?" asked Minerva. She and Severus were now strolling at the park. The wizard smirked at her question.

"What do you think?"

"Err – I don't know." Minerva shrugged.

Severus sighed and said, "Come on, I'll buy you one."

"Oh! No need to" said Minerva and then, she raised a perfect eyebrow at the man. "Yet do you actually have money?"

Severus dug his hand inside his pocket and took out some coins. He proudly showed it to Minerva.

"And why did you even have some?"

The wizard shrugged. "Well, just in case."

"You are actually full of surprises, Severus." said Minerva.

The wizard dragged Minerva to the stand where she saw the thing she was curious about and bought one for her. It was a fluffy pink stuff in stick. Minerva's expression was like of a curious child when Severus handed her the thing.

"What shall I do with this?"

"Eat it."

"Eat? Is this safe?"

"Please Minerva; do you always think I'll poison you?" mocked the wizard.

Minerva just gave him one last look before averting her gaze on the fluffy pink stuff. She modestly took a pinch of it and gingerly put it to her mouth. Her eyes widened and she abruptly looked at Severus.

"It is called Cotton candy." said the man.

"It melted in my mouth!" exclaimed Minerva.

"Will you keep your voice low so that no one would get suspicious? And bloody hell, Minerva, I can't believe you are so naïve even about Muggle candies." said Severus.

"I know a lot about Muggle candies but not about this one. Just because I don't know this one doesn't mean I'm dumb like what you think." said Minerva defensively. Severus caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't say you're dumb."

"It was your way of saying it."

"Give it a rest, Minerva."

Minerva didn't respond and started to walk away but Severus grabbed her by the arm. She gave the wizard a glare but Severus was not a least bit affected.

"You are not that convincing while you're holding a cotton candy." said Severus jokingly.

"It's unbecoming of you." hissed Minerva.

"I could also joke for a while."

"And it's irritating me!"

"Is that your way of saying thank you to man who bought you a candy?"

Minerva let out a sighed and exaggeratedly rolled her eyes at the man. She brought back her attention to the forgotten cotton candy and started eating it.

Both were silent for a while but Minerva broke it by saying,

"But thanks, Severus."

The wizard only returned her a smirked.

***

Severus was now lying in bed, trying to ignore the memory of him with Minerva at the park. He was annoyed of himself because he couldn't stop thinking of it. He enjoyed her company and their little bickering except for that "dumb issue" which he chastised himself for ever letting Minerva think that. He actually found it surprising. He mean, well, he and Minerva also spend some time together at Hogwarts like playing chess during Friday nights or enjoying a cup of their preferred drinks beside a warm cozy fire but never did he once cling to the memories. But now, it was like the memory was so good to be cherished, so good to be still immersed in it. And he was trying to figure why it was so. From the corner of his eye, He watched Minerva who was also lying beside him, tapping her fingers playfully on her stomach, still awake.

"Can't sleep?" asked Severus.

Minerva's fingers went still. There was a pause before she said, "Yes, I can. I am going to now."

There was silence and after a few seconds,

"Thank your for today, also for that cotton candy." muttered Minerva.

"Tsk. And you even accused me saying you're dumb."

Minerva only laughed. Severus scowled.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Yeah, yeah."

Minerva closed her eyes but smiled at the man's response. She didn't know that Severus also smiled just before closing his eyes.


	15. Visitor

A huge SORRY to all for this very very late update. =( spare me. this is kind of short, i think. I've been busy with school, sorry again. i just hope ya'll enjoy. =)

* * *

Under the moonlight, a cloaked figure with soft footsteps was gliding along a line of headstones in the cemetery. He was walking with measured steps, holding his wand in preparation. A crunching sound of fallen dried leaves made him swirled around. He knew he was not alone. Somebody's here. He caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye and when he turned his full gaze unto it, he met those two bright green eyes. Bright green eyes of a cat and he knew. But, why was she here?

"Minerva?" he called out but he heard himself say it more like a whisper. Severus was waking up. He squinted at the blinding light before him. It was another day. Another weird dream.

*rumble*

The wizard gingerly hoisted himself up, clutched his stomach and groaned. He loosened himself from the sheets and got out from bed while he listened to a voice in his mind complained how the start of the day could not be good. Severus unsteadily treaded his way to the bathroom, reached for the door handle and turned it.

Yet, it was locked.

He then automatically looked back at the bed and saw that it was empty. Minerva.

*Knock* Knock*

"Minerva? Open the door." called Severus. Yet, there was no answer from the witch.

"Minerva? Let me use the bathroom now!" called Severus louder. He felt like breaking the door. His stomach felt even painful than before. *RUMBLE* Though how arrogant it seemed, he will force Minerva out without any explanations. Merlin, Minerva would laugh her head off if she knew his condition right now.

"Minerva! MINERVA!" called Severus with a bang at the door. He heard the shower slowly turning off.

"Can't you wait for your turn" echoed Minerva. She sounded irritable.

"I must use the bathroom now! Just get the hell out!" said Severus. He almost used the word "please"

"Not until you learn how to wait!" said Minerva and the wizard heard the shower on again.

He sighed and groaned. Now is not the time to wait. He needed to use the bathroom now. Damn this stupid witch. Even though he was not fully in strength to fight Minerva, he gathered all his energy to retort back.

"MINERVA! LET ME IN!"

"MINERVA!" (with a bang)

"MINERVA! LET ME IN NOW!"

He didn't hear and notice that the shower was now off until he stopped for air and wiped the sweat in his forehead. He desperately wanted to die. The door opened and the witch stood in front of him covered with a tartan robe and with her hair hanging loose and wet and she smelled like strawberry but he was not in the state to pause and be immersed with the beautiful grace before him. He needed to get to the toilet bad.

"I'd appreciate it if you move out now and let me use the bathroom" said Severus.

The witch pursed her lips into the thinnest line and was ready to bring the wizard down. But when she looked appropriately at Severus, her face creased with worry. Severus was pale and sweaty and he looked like in pain. She immediately inched forward and touched the wizard's arm gently.

"Severus, you don't look good. Are you alright?"

"Absolutely"

She found herself navigated out the bathroom by the wizard and he immediately went in and slammed the door. The witch was baffled by the twist of events. She blinked and blinked while wondering what must have happened to the wizard.

Severus didn't have the hard the time to move out all the "negativities" for it all went out smoothly with one poof. He let out a sigh in relief and wiped his sweaty forehead. Merlin, what would have happened if he hadn't got to this sanctuary in time? Too much embarrassment to handle. And see Minerva laugh at him? It sucks. He wondered what was going on with her right now. After he was done with the-you-know-what, he took a bath, got dressed and debated whether to face the witch or just die. Hell, since when did he just felt shameful?

Just when he was about to open the door, it opened softly and the witch poked her head in.

"You're done just as I've thought. What do you want for breakfast?" said Minerva. Severus was like an ice melting.

"Are you okay now?" asked Minerva with concern just when they heard knocks on the door. Minerva looked anxiously from him to the door. She didn't want to leave him before making sure he was alright.

"I guess you should answer the door. It might be Albus." said Severus. Minerva went to check anyway.

"Good morning!" greeted a warm singing voice.

"G-g-goodmorning." stuttered the startled Minerva.

"Hi, I'm Athena Bulworg. I live at the house next door. I came by to bring you some apple pie. I made a

lot and we can't eat all those up so I'll share some to you." said the pig-faced, fat woman, beaming.

"Well, thank you, Athena. That's very kind of you. I'm Minerva. Would you like to come in?" Minerva hesitated at first but it would be impolite not to invite the neighbor in.

"That would be lovely."

Athena entered the house, followed Minerva to the living room and sat comfortably in the couch.

"Nice house. Very neat. You must be the new couple here in the neighborhood, am I right?" asked Athena.

It was like Minerva had forgotten how to speak. She didn't consider them – her and Severus – as couples, well, neither did Severus. But they really are as couples now, aren't they?

"Who is that man?" asked Athena when she saw Severus leaning against the counter, massaging his temples.

"That's….uhm." There's no escaped now. "My husband"

"Oh. Is he okay? He looks like having a headache."

"Yes, he is" said Minerva and called out with an unusually sweet high pitch voice, "Severus, come over here, please. We have our lovely neighbor here."

Severus almost lost his balance upon hearing the witch call him like that. Did she lose her mind? Hell, are we in trouble? He thought. He then went to the living room and found Minerva with a pig-faced woman.

"Oh here he is. Sit here with us, Severus." said Minerva, patting the small space beside her. Severus didn't want to ponder why he obeyed so.

"What a handsome husband you have." said Athena while blushing. Minerva suddenly felt weird. It was as if she was jealous.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything."

Minerva just struggled to smile. Severus was just blank. He was blank since the time he sat and heard the "husband" word from the fat woman. He was tempted to scamper out the house and get himself hit by a bus just a while ago for what was the use of living when the world was now going nuts to have proclaimed Minerva and he as couples. But deep, deep, down inside, he was kind of feeling a weird emotion.

"_I'm not feeling weird. I'm not! Oh no, no, no, I'm doomed. Merlin, I beg you to take me now." _He thought, screaming pleadingly in his mind. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he was unaware when Minerva introduced him to the visitor and was later brought back to earth when he heard the woman asked,

"So what do you call each other?"

"Pardon?" asked Minerva, a note of confusion in her voice.

"I mean couples do call each other with sweet pet names. Like I call my husband honey and he calls me bunny."

"Oh, well…well…" Minerva and Severus gazed at each other with panic in their eyes, giving each other the please – help – me – look. After a fraction of a second, Minerva regained her composure first and gave the wizard a wink. His faced turned question mark.

"I call him phlegm" said Minerva, looking amused. Athena's jaw drop and Severus grinned. He understood the game now.

He cleared his throat. "And I call her earwax." He struggled not to laugh hard upon seeing Athena shrunk.

"Well, that is rather unique and bitter…err..sweet. Bittersweet." said the fat woman, hiding a grimace.

She suddenly looked at her wristwatch and exclaimed, "Oh look at the time. I was going to meet some friends for about 5 minutes! Good gracious, I forgot! Well, thank you so much for this hospitality. I must run now."

After a lot of "thank you", "goodbye" and "I'll visit again", Severus and Minerva ushered their lovely (bloody) visitor to the door with amused grins on their faces. Severus resisted the urge of laughing and when the neighbor almost run away and was out of sight, they both dissolved into laughing until their stomach hurts.


	16. A Friend

UPDATE! hehehe. Hope you guys will enjoy this chap. Please Review. Thanks! =)

* * *

And when the neighbor almost run away and was out of sight, they both dissolved into laughing until their stomach hurts.

"That was funny" said Minerva.

"I agree. That woman was just plain stupid to believe we really call each other like that." chuckled Severus.

"Right, Phlegm."

"Earwax." sneered Severus and they both laughed again. After moments of reminiscing and laughing about the funny thing they did, they headed to the kitchen.

"So..err…it's okay now?" asked Minerva while gesturing at the wizard's stomach.

Severus stiffened a bit, blushed and replied, "Yes"

Minerva nodded. "I think coffee will make it even better." She said and proceeded to make coffee for Severus and tea for herself. The wizard was taken aback for the typical Minerva would definitely laugh at him or it might be just his false judgment. Whatever was, he was silently thankful that the witch didn't torment him. He also wondered why the hell the day didn't start with a fight between them. They must have gone nuts with the world too. Sigh.

"I was planning to go out, well, maybe visit different stores." said Minerva while placing the cup of coffee in the table. She moved around and sat opposite the wizard.

"Well, it's up to you if you'd like to go with me." She said nonchalantly. Severus took a sip of his coffee, shrugged his shoulders and replied,

"It is certainly boring here." And he took another sip.

"If you'd like, we'll eat lunch at a restaurant too."

"Sure."

After their breakfast, both got dressed and headed to the nearest stores. The two visited a bookstore to browse some books. They also visited some clothing store with a little bickering about the clothes. After strolling around, they went to a restaurant and ordered their meals.

"Does this town never have at least one "special" store here?" complained Minerva. She now sat opposite of Severus, waiting for their orders to come.

"You heard the old man. This is likely a Muggle town." said the wizard.

"But there are some Muggle towns that have "special stores" only that it is hidden."

"Unfortunately, this town is not one of those some."

Minerva sighed. Severus was amused. The waitress then came and gave them their meal. They talked and talked throughout the meal and during those moments, Severus observed how perfect the etiquette of Minerva was. He wished he grew up well like Minerva too. Why did he have to get a dark life? After paying their bill, they've decided to get home for there weren't much interesting things to look at anymore. As they've passed some stores on the way home, Minerva made them stop to look at a flower shop.

"Flowers?" asked Severus incredulously.

"I haven't seen much color these days." said Minerva and she went to smell a rose nearby. Severus, who felt awkward in this situation, grasped Minerva's wrist and pulled her away.

"Come on. They are not that interesting." said Severus impatiently. Minerva pulled back.

"Oh, don't be such a thorn. Flowers won't kill you." said Minerva while she rolled her eyes.

"It won't do you anything." Severus pulled. Minerva pulled back. Just when she was about to be pulled by Severus again, both stopped for they saw someone familiar nearby standing and also looking at them.

"Good gracious!" exclaimed Minerva while Severus muttered a bored "Great"

Minerva almost ran towards the familiar person and same was applied to the person scurrying toward her.

"POPPY!"

"MINERVA!"

Both witches hugged each other tightly as if they haven't seen each other for a decade. Severus, who was left behind, boringly went to them and stayed at the side. He incredulously looked at the witches acting like teens with their stupid bff drama and whatnot.

"Poppy! It's really great to see you!" exclaimed Minerva.

"It's great to see you too, Minerva. Here, let me look at you properly." They draw back from the hug.

"Oh my, you are healthy as ever!" said Poppy and she cupped Minerva's face and turned it to left and right. "No bruises or any scars too."

Minerva's face turned question mark and even Severus who was lurking sleepily beside woke up as though he was shoved at with a pale of cold water.

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused Minerva.

"We were kind of expecting that you and Severus would try to kill each other every day. I suppose we're wrong. And oh, speaking of Sev -, Oh you're there!" exclaimed Poppy.

The wizard who was noticed for the first time only sneered at Poppy. Poppy only shrugged and said,

"Still the Severus I knew."

"I don't understand. Why are you here, Poppy?" asked Minerva.

"I and Alastor live here. This is the town I used to tell you where I live. So, this is where the Headmaster's house is stationed too? I didn't know. What a coincidence!"

Severus, who was listening to their conversation, was skeptical enough whether this was simply a coincidence. Surely, those nosy women friends of Minerva could have plot this "coincidence" just to get the juicy news. Just why did he and Minerva have the spotlight? But then again, he heard Poppy once told the staff that she and Alastor moved to a house in a Muggle town. True, true. But who knew?

"What a coincidence, indeed! I'm really happy to see you! I was getting homesick!" said Minerva happily.

"Why, didn't you like each other's company? You do fight a lot, don't you?" asked Poppy, transferring her gaze from Minerva to Severus.

Severus sneered even more and looked like he would snap Poppy's head off any minute. It was Minerva who answered the question.

"It's not that. Hogwarts and magic is just impossible not to miss."

"Ah, I see. Severus, please excuse us for a minute." Poppy gestured Minerva to come closer and whispered something to here in a lowered voice. Severus controlled himself not to strain in order to hear what was Poppy whispering to Minerva. He almost jumped when Minerva gasped terribly and looked horrified.

"NO!"

"Well, what do you expect from Rolanda? I was just curious too." said Poppy in a small voice.

Severus slapped his forehead. Whenever he heard the name Rolanda, it seemed like all things turned green. That stupid dirty minded witch! He didn't need to know what did Poppy whisper.

"Rolanda do never change. On the bright side, she thinks of us." sighed Minerva. Poppy only laughed.

Minerva continued on checking the flower shop with Poppy and well, Severus simply died. Kidding. While the other witch was busy cooing at some flowers, Poppy averted her attention to Severus and talked to him.

"How are you, Severus?" asked Poppy.

"As you can see, I'm standing perfectly." sneered Severus. Poppy smiled.

"How was Minerva's company?"

"Bloody hell"

Poppy gave a soft laugh. "I'm guessing you're starting to like each other's company."

Severus snorted and said, "Then you have lost your mind."

"Albus is doing great."

"I didn't ask."

Poppy smiled. The man beside her was still the Severus she knew. She was accustomed to his distant behavior and she accepted him for what he was. Only that the bad side was that you could never have a conversation with him that would last for five minutes. On the wizard's part, he liked Poppy, though of course, he won't show it. She was the type who doesn't ask. She simply understood. Like now, he was indeed thinking about the Headmaster.

Severus and Minerva exchanged goodbyes with Poppy after that little time at the flower shop and after they've exchanged addresses. It was learned that the distance between them was only a block away. The witches were very happy for they could visit each other anytime. Only Severus was not that happy of the very idea and he could not explain why.

And that night, before going to sleep…

"You were solemn half of the day." stated Minerva who was lying on her side, facing the wizard. Severus was rearranging himself on bed at that time. A pillow was placed in between of them.

"Was there something wrong, Severus?"

Severus almost sighed. There were times he wished Minerva would just understand him without asking. Not that he was comparing her to Poppy. He liked Minerva's way. Her ways were what you can see clearly and it offered reality that she cared but sometimes, they're just plain annoying.

"I saw you talking to Poppy. Did she tell you something?"

The wizard was just quiet.

"Come on, Severus, tell me what's wrong." said Minerva while she kept on poking his arm.

Severus turned his back to her and said, "Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to talk"

Minerva scowled at his back and said, "You were friendly a while ago now you're being a –"

Severus listened and waited for the next word to come but what he did not expect was a delicate movement of Minerva's finger against his back. He stiffened. Hell, she was spelling a word at his back. His sense of touch went sharp and the movements spelled: M E A N B AT.

"I am NOT a MEAN BAT!" He proclaimed.

"You are." taunted Minerva.

Severus turned and faced the witch only to have him greeted with a sleeping face. He lied on his back and said, "Okay, Goodnight, stupid cat."

"I am not a stupid cat. And Goodnight." answered Minerva automatically.

Both hid their smiles and went to sleep.


	17. Quarrel

Severus slowly opened his eyes. It was so silent. He looked at the small clock on the table beside the bed and it read: 5:20 A.M. Sigh. He ran a palm over his face exhaustedly. He felt like he never had a sleep. He did sleep, didn't he? Merlin, he felt tired. He lied on his side, facing the witch. Minerva was still sleeping soundly on her side too, facing the man.

Minerva was a silent sleeper, he noted. The woman never snored nor kept on tossing from side to side. She just slept peacefully. He solemnly thanked that he was taking a break from having nightmares. It would definitely disturb Minerva. The wizard was carried far by his thoughts that he wasn't aware he was staring at Minerva for long. And, he didn't know how he ended up admiring Minerva's lashes, noting Minerva's pointy nose and tracing Minerva's lips until realization came to him and reminded him of what he was doing. Taken aback of what he did, he snarled, got up and slapped himself.

_NO, Severus, what did you do?_ He panicked. _No, no, no I'm just sleepy, yes, I must be._

But somehow he knew it was a lie. He groaned and messed his hair in annoyance and deliberately kept on smacking his forehead. Thud. He almost jumped out from bed when something soft hit his back. It came with a force though.

"I'm still sleeping here!" hissed Minerva. She hit the man with a pillow.

Severus looked back at Minerva and was rather greeted by an annoyed sleeping face. His plan to glare was backfired. Instead, he murmured words like "damn Gryffindor" that later earned him another hit.

"What the –"

"If you want to make noise, make yourself out of this room!" snapped Minerva.

"I wasn't that loud!" He hissed.

"Wasn't that loud but you have that deep voice of yours! It does not make any difference!"

"Then cover your ears if my deep voice is too loud for you!"

"Would you just get out?" snarled Minerva.

"It's morning anyway! No need to doze back!" hissed the wizard.

"Just…Just" Minerva gritted the words. It was obvious she was controlling herself not to explode. Though in too much annoyance, she hit the wizard with the pillow forcefully again, and again, and again, and again until Severus had enough. He grabbed the pillow from her.

"Enough" He said flatly. Jaw squared, Minerva only glared daggers at him.

"Why are you always such a pain?" asked Minerva with a hint of emotion in her voice. She then got out from bed, headed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Severus ran a palm over his face exhaustedly for the second time that day.

"And we were friendly yesterday." muttered Minerva as she splashed her face with cool water. "Oh, Merlin"

Severus sat at the edge of the bed. What a normal day. He and Minerva fought again and he knew she was that mad. He was a bastard, he thought. For when he thought of it, if he hadn't provoked Minerva, things would have went well right now. That pillow was far from making him mad. It was the admiration bullshit that made him a bastard. He couldn't accept it. He hated himself, hated Minerva, hated everything. If there was a reason to why he made Minerva mad at him, it would be because he wanted to prove that he wasn't going somewhere beyond the limit. Pathetic.

He proceeded to the kitchen and had breakfast before Minerva could storm out dressed and ready for her breakfast too. And when it was Minerva's time to operate the kitchen, he made it sure he was not lurking nearby. They've been avoiding each other since breakfast. Minerva kept on keeping herself busy like cleaning the already cleaned furniture and Severus, well; he spent most of his time rearranging his clothes.

Both of them had run out of any activities to do when they heard a knock on the door. And for Minerva, it was salvation, especially when the person appeared to be Poppy.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you two." said Poppy when Minerva ushered her in. When Severus saw her, he retreated somewhere.

"There's no "two" here and you could never be a disturbance to me, Poppy. In fact, I am most happy that you're here." said Minerva.

A little amused by her answer, Poppy quirked a brow at her friend and said, "Sounds like you two had a fight."

Minerva only blinked at her and replied, "Would you like to drink a cup of tea?"

"Definitely"

After a few minutes, Minerva handed a cup of tea to Poppy.

"You've evaded me a while ago, did you two have a fight?" asked Poppy.

Minerva sighed and answered, "You know we couldn't live without fighting each other."

"Yeah, you two are making it a habit. What happened?"

"Long story, it's pathetic anyway. You wouldn't want to hear it." Poppy chuckled.

"Oh, when will you just get along with each other?"

"That will never happen. Oh, how is Alastor?"

"He's fine. He's not home now. He was tending some business of his. I had nothing to work on so I thought to stop by."

The witches went on chatting and somehow, Minerva's mood improved. Severus mood improved just a bit too after a time of solitude at the backyard. Time passed by and the witches decided to take a walk outside. When Minerva went to get her hat first, Poppy went to Severus.

"We'll take a walk outside. Come with us" said Poppy. Severus just scowled at the witch.

"You have nothing to lose. You neither can make friends with Minerva nor make her mad even more just by tagging along."

"And why should I tag along?" sneered the wizard.

"It's about time to have some memories with you, Severus." Poppy gave him a warm smile. Severus showed no emotion but maybe, those words were a magic to him for the three of them went out.

"Why did you bring him along?" whispered Minerva to the Mediwitch.

"Please, Minerva, Give it a break." said Poppy while rolling her eyes.

The trio spent their time strolling around the neighborhood 'till they decided to stop by the pond down the hill. Minerva and Poppy sat near the pond while Severus sat under the shade of the tree nearby. The witches resumed their chat.

"Do you want to know how I've managed Severus to come with us?" asked Poppy.

Minerva shrugged. "I wondered."

"I told him it's about time to have memories with him. Severus is such a distant man that's why the staff barely knew him. You're lucky 'because even with those countless arguments, you have memories about him."

Minerva looked at Poppy solemnly. She was astonished to have heard the truthfulness of what she said.

Oh Merlin. Severus was looking at the witches having a chat. He wondered what they were talking about especially because Minerva looked glum.

"Well, let's call it a day. I thank you for the record, Minerva." said Poppy cheerfully.

"What? You're leaving now?"

"Yes. I promised Alastor to meet him at the bookstore. I shouldn't be late."

Severus immediately looked away when Minerva and Poppy got up and went to his place.

"Severus, I thank you for this wonderful time. I must go now." said Poppy with a warm smile.

Severus got up and nodded at her quietly. Poppy went on hugging Minerva goodbye.

"Let me walk you to the road" offered Minerva.

"No, no need. You two must head home too. Stay safe." said Poppy and went off. Minerva and Severus were left alone under the tree. There was an awkward silence between them and both felt uneasy.

Minerva cleared her throat and said, "I'll go home now." and started to walk away. When she was already three feet away, the wind blew her hat off. It then landed near Severus' spot. She immediately hurried to get the hat; however, the wizard beat her to it. Severus then gave the hat to Minerva and that little moment was very awkward since both have the hesitations to interact with each other.

"Thank you" said Minerva and she hurriedly walked away. Severus matched her pace 'till he was now walking beside her.

"Minerva" muttered Severus, yet, he was not answered. He went on darkly, "You shouldn't have hit me with that pillow."

"You were noisy" said Minerva reproachfully.

"I wasn't that noisy!"

"Look, Severus, if you want to resume the fight, count me off." said Minerva irritatingly. She gave the wizard a venomous glare before starting to walk away. But when she did, she was held back by the wizard by holding her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." muttered Severus in a small voice.

Minerva was stiffened by those words. She stiffened even more when Severus repeated it. Okay, Severus was not quite himself these days. He'd managed to say sorry for his mistakes. What's happening to the world? But then again, wasn't that what she wanted? To have the man change his disapproving manner?

Minerva faced Severus and looked at him at the eye for about a minute long and then she smiled. She wondered why her anger quickly melted away and mind you, it was the thing that was frequent with her too these days.

She gripped Severus' hand back and said, "Apology accepted and I'm sorry too, Severus." The wizard nodded to her stiffly. She smiled even more.

"Oh come on, Severus, shouldn't you be smiling too?" She teased. Severus tried to smile but it came out more like grimace. The witch only laughed heartedly, pulled the wizard with her as she stepped forward and said,

"Let's head home, Severus"


	18. Caught and Saved

This is rather short but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I've been busy that's why this update is a gazillion years late. A late happy Christmas and a Happy New Year too! :)

* * *

Upon waking up, Minerva stretched her arms and legs slowly and gracefully as if she was a ballerina performing on stage. She gave a contented yawn as the feeling of the overwhelming morning serenity engulfed her. She favored herself a few relaxing breaths before she squinted at her companion beside her and oh boy, he was already awoke.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Minerva.

"Just five minutes before you." answered Severus. The man was lying flat on bed and had only moved his head to one side facing Minerva when he spoke to her.

The witch, again, gave a yawn and scooted to the pillow dividing them apart. the wizard sat up and raised a brow with a bemused look at Minerva who appeared to have no intention of getting up.

"I just don't want to get up yet." said Minerva resignedly, who apparently understood the message the man was conveying.

"Why, who would have thought that Minerva Mcgonagall sometimes do like to indulge herself in a luxury of a bed?" mocked Severus.

"Do you honestly think that is such a surprising thing for me to do?"

"Well, you are the kind that who does not seem to waste time on such a thing like that."

"Am I? I think our fight yesterday wore me out."

Severus worked hard to conceal his amusement but Minerva caught a glimpse of it before it was entirely hidden.

"If that's the case, then do rest for a lot is sure to happen in the near future."

Minerva controlled herself from rolling her eyes at him and much more, from throwing pillow at him. Really, she'd been a bit childish these days. Severus went inside the bathroom and took a shower.

By the time he was done and as he got out from the bathroom, Minerva was already sleeping soundly with an arm sprawling across the pillow. Somehow, the view had captured Severus in a way that hadn't happened before that he kind of felt an awkward feeling. And also, Severus was still not used at times to have these kinds of scenes unfold before him that at the current time, he felt an impulse to dash out of the room because for him, this was somehow an invasion to Minerva's privacy. And alas, he crept out of the room.

Minerva, at first, opened her eyes halfway, closed it, opened it and closed it again. She appeared to have not a single recollection of what happened but as her eyes slowly opened again and widened to such a big circle this time, she abruptly sat and…

"Sweet Merlin!"

Her gaze darted to the clock and she let out a quick gasp of surprise. The clock read five minutes past eleven.

"This late?" she exclaimed. Hours ago, she only had intended to linger in bed a little longer but nonetheless, she fell asleep. The witch cupped her face as if she had done a most humiliating thing. Darn, she wasn't supposed to sleep. Severus would –

"Severus!" said Minerva. _Why didn't he wake me up?_

The witch quickly got up from bed and without any thoughts of changing her pajamas to everyday clothes or combing her hair into place; she rushed out of the room to find the wizard. A yummy scent of food being cooked greeted her and she went to the kitchen, where the scent was obviously coming from.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded just as she walked in. Minerva found Severus stirring a pot of soup.

Severus gave Minerva an once-over and smirked. Minerva was still wearing her pajama which was a little wrinkled. Her messy hair was still not in the confines of a bun. Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes seemed to be a little puffy. For him, it was entirely divine. And he kept of pushing out the feeling of possessiveness he was feeling since the morning he had seen Minerva sleeping. However, he expressed this in words before he could even shut his mouth but luckily, it was in a way Minerva would take it very wrong.

"If I knew, I'd see you in a sate like that I could have brought a camera. The magical world would pay great just to see you…so not groomed."

Minerva realized what he was talking about and sputtered in disbelief and embarrassment.

"Why you –"

"And it was such a joy hearing you purr in your sleep that I could not bear to wake you up from your beautiful sleep." interjected Severus.

Minerva stood indignant. "I do not purr!"

"Hah, you should have heard yourself." said the smirking wizard. Of course, the witch did not purr at all but tormenting her about it was one of Severus' pleasures in life. He did not bother to mind what she said back and instead, he resumed his attention to his work. He scooped a spoonful of soup and tasted it.

"Are you even listening to me, Severus?" said Minerva with brewing anger.

"I think it's lacking of something…how about you taste the soup, Minerva."

Severus scooped a spoonful of soup with another spoon and handed it to Minerva, not hearing her opinion. Minerva, who saw no point in being angry anymore, sighed and tasted the soup.

"I think…it lacks salt." She said and Severus rummaged the cupboard for salt.

"You might as well set the table, Minerva."

"I must make myself presentable first before doing that." said Minerva yet she was rooted to the spot when Severus commented.

"I believe it can wait unless…you are conscious of your disheveled appearance with me." And he smirked annoyingly.

"Since when did you become a narcissist?" gritted Minerva but she only got a blank expression from him. She moved on setting the table to POINT OUT he was so WRONG about what he said. But really, why did she seem a little self-conscious earlier?

And so it was. Minerva and Severus ate lunch together with Minerva; firing angry retorts occasionally even though she vowed to control herself and let not the wizards' taunts about her appearance get to her. It was disorienting at times to have themselves act like not themselves, she thought. She thought of the memories they had since the day they arrived here and she couldn't believe how things got so different.

_Oh Albus_. _If only you had thought about how this punishment might bring some "side effects"._

And just all of the sudden, she understood.

It was already eleven o'clock and Severus now felt a little sleepy. He lowered the volume of the TV a little and went to Minerva. They were watching a show a while ago before Minerva excused herself to sit on a couch beside the fireplace and relaxed amidst the warm embrace of the fire. The last time he looked she was only gazing at the fire and maybe having deep thoughts but now, her head was lying against the back of the couch and she was sleeping.

Severus stood and watched the witch. The dancing flames were creating shadows on her face and just by that simple view; Severus rather felt a foreign feeling. He shook his head and thought he must be just very sleepy to have entertained such absurd things. And so, he turned the TV off and went to the bedroom and retrieved a blanket. He then lifted Minerva's feet and had it rested on the other couch and covered her body with a blanket. Just as he was fixing the blanket over her chest, Minerva's eyes opened.

"Oh, I must have dozed off."

The witch stopped, looked at her surroundings and smiled at the wizard. Severus, who stood rigid and flushed to have been caught doing such a chivalrous act scowled darkly. He was about to say something when Minerva spoke first.

"I know you want me to feel comfortable in the hopes that I might change my mind and sleep here every night instead but hah, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Severus." Really, that was the lamest excuse she thought she had ever done in her entire life but she must act fast before Severus could get mad about getting caught doing such a nice thing or mope about it and later shut himself off for days.

Before the wizard could even process what she said, Minerva was on her heels quickly and went inside the bedroom. She knew what she said was not appropriate but she also knew that what was appropriate will wait for some other time. She knew a hearty "thank you" could be said to Severus the next time and at the right time.

Severus followed her inside and they both prepared themselves to sleep in silence. And before they could close their eyes to oblivion…

"I will do better next time and you'll see yourself convinced" said Severus.

"I bet you will." said Minerva and she smiled secretly. "Goodnight.

"Goodnight."


End file.
